Act I - A Sacrifice of Angels
by ChrisTR
Summary: Voyager returns to the Alpha Quadrant, to find the Dominion War at its height.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The usual stuff…yatta yatta…Paramount/Viacom own everything, I own   
  
nothing…yatta yatta ya…no financial things intended..no infrictions…only fun   
  
Background: This story is partly based on the DS9 episode 'Sacrifice of Angels' . Once   
  
again it plays (surprise surprise!) in an alternate timeline and reality, after 'Day of Honour'.   
  
But in THIS reality the 'Day of Honour' incident never happened the way it did on TV.   
  
The warp-core was dumped allright, but the Cataati didn't srew up the rescue mission.   
  
Tom and B'Elanna had a long talk about *some* of their feelings (in a shuttle, not in EVA-  
  
suits), but no great revelations were made. The rest is basically in agreement with the   
  
universe displayed in DS9 and Voyager on telly. If you see some flaws in the logic, or a   
  
contradiction, use the magic word 'Alternate Universe'.  
  
Author's Note: I know! This story started as a short P/T story. In a way, it still is. There's   
  
some P/T in Part 4. I know it's not enough, but when writing this, I had this idea that I   
  
wanted to change the whole thing. Unsatisfied with the development on telly, I wanted to   
  
alter the entire course of the story, and the universe. In short, I wanted to create a more   
  
sinister picture, because I think that's more realistic than the Happy-Endings-are-best   
  
philosophy on TV. Besides, a good story is made by unexpected plot twists. I think,   
  
succeeded in doing so. Well, I hope, anyway.  
  
And don't worry, you'll get your P/T!(  
  
Feedback will be appreciated, enshrined, and carefully read! Feel free to write. You liked   
  
it? You hated it? You survived it? Tell me about it ( Everything, from praise to scorn, goes to:   
  
zenstolch@hotmail.com  
  
Dedicated to Gene Roddenberry, for having invented Star Trek and making us believe in a better future.  
  
Sacrifice of Angels   
  
By ChrisTR  
  
************************************************  
  
"O for a muse of fire, that would ascend  
  
The brightest heaven of invention!  
  
A kingdom for a stage, princes to act,  
  
And monarchs to behold the swelling scene!   
  
Then should the warlike Harry, like himself,  
  
Assume the ports of Mars; and at his heels,  
  
Leash'd in like hounds, should famine, sword and fire  
  
Crouch for employment!  
  
But, pardon, gentles all,  
  
The flat, unraised spirit that hath dared   
  
On this unworthy scaffold to bring forth  
  
So great an object. [...]  
  
Think, when we talk of horses, that you see them  
  
Printing their proud hoof i' the receiving earth  
  
For 'tis your thoughts that now must deck our kings,  
  
Carry them here and there; jumping o'er times,  
  
Turning the accomplishment of many years,  
  
Into an hourglass: for the wich supply,   
  
Admit me, Chorus to this history;   
  
Who, prologue-like your humble patience pray,   
  
Gently to hear, kindly to judge our play."  
  
-William Shakespeare, Henry V.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Part 1 – Home  
  
FOR the moment all was well aboard the Federation Starship Voyager.  
  
While there were repairs being made, and they were, as always, short-handed, there was no life-threatening emergencies at the moment. The engines were working well, life-support was functioning, the mess-hall and holo-decks were almost constantly in use and the hydroponic gardens were flourishing. For the time being, even Neelix' cooking skills had improved, partly because he finally had run out of leota roots. In short, life was easy and everyone was enjoying himself. That is, almost everyone...  
  
Thomas Eugene Paris was sitting at the conn, his thoughts wandering  
  
back to what happened last evening. It has been 4 days now, since the incident with the Cataati, and Tom and B'Elanna hadn't said a word to each other ever since. He   
  
remembered the talk they had in the shuttle-craft after they had found the dumped Warp-Core. He had tried to explain her how he felt, how he had felt when the transwarp experiment had gone wrong, and she had been too damn stubborn to leave engineering. He had stayed there, knowing it was suicide to try to stop the chain-reaction in the core, but unwilling to let her face that alone. The radiation would have killed both of them if they had stayed there any longer. He had tried to figure out why she kept pushing him away. He wanted her to talk to him. Finally they had ended up arguing and shouting at each other. Tom didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to force the issue because his friendship with B'Elanna meant very much to him. *Man, you're stuck Paris*  
  
He reached out to check the sensor readings again, hoping for something that would   
  
disctract him, something new...anything new! But no, everything was still as quiet as is had been. He let out a sad sigh and turned to the view-screen, watching the stars flashing past Voyager.  
  
Captain Katherine Janeway noticed the deep sigh of her navigator and was just about to ask what was wrong, when Ensign Kim interrupted her.  
  
'Sir, I'm picking up some strange energy readings, half a lightyear to port.'  
  
Now fully awake, Tom sat up to check his sensor logs.   
  
'Harry's right captain. I'm picking up elevated tetryon radiation.'  
  
'Any idea what it is Harry?'   
  
'No sir. We're still too far away to determine what it is yet.'   
  
'Allright then. Mr Paris, take us in, half impulse'  
  
'Yes ma´am.' Tom replied, relieved that at last something was about to happen.  
  
Janeway smiled lightly, noticing the relieved look on Paris' face.  
  
'Captain, I'm detecting some unusual readings here.' she heard Harry's voice.  
  
'I'd appreciate some more detailed information, Ensign'  
  
She had to fight hard to hold back a grin as she saw Harry's stiffening body. *He's going to get a cramp if he keeps doing that* She could not help it but smile, when she imagined the sickbay-scene if such a thing would really happen, the un-evitable sarcastic comments the Doctor would undoubtly make. 'Just how did you manage to get a cramp at your station, Ensign? I'm a doctor, not a Masseur!' Janeway had to bite her lip, and could not face Kim's face, fearing that she'd burst out in laughter.  
  
Kim saw the Captain's smile and immediately turned a dark shade of pink.   
  
Chakotay looked up at his Captain, and gave her a warm smile. *Poor Harry* he thought. *I hope he doesn't take it too hard*.   
  
When Janeway finally managed to regain control of her facial expression, she turned to Harry, who blushed instantly as he saw his Captain's barely supressed grin. Janeway smiled at him and said  
  
'It's okay, Harry. Next time just remember the details.'  
  
'Yes, ma'am'  
  
Janeway nodded and changed the subject.  
  
'So, what's the origin of these 'unusual readings'? '  
  
'I don't know, Captain, they seem to be coming from...'  
  
Harry's voice trailed off, and he stared at his reading.  
  
'You were saying, Ensign?' she said calmly, and put the emphasis on his rank, reminding him where and who he was. *Now what?* she thought.  
  
Harry gulped and nodded.  
  
'I'm detecting a large displacement wave heading towards us'  
  
Janeway almost gasped for air 'What?' she recovered quickly and added 'Do you detect any form of coherent tetryon beam scanning us?' Hope flared in her voice.  
  
Once before, Voyager had been hit by a displacement wave, after being scanned by a coherent tetryon beam, emitted by a huge space array, the Caretaker. The wave had hurled them across space, leaving the crew scattered and the ship badly damaged. It had been a tough ride, and what's more, it had left them here, stranded in the Delta-Quadrant, tens of thousands of lightyears away from Federation space.  
  
*A 60-year journey still ahead of us* she thought *This wave could either be a blessing or a curse.*  
  
*Stop it Katherine! Keep focused on your work* she heard a small voice say in her mind.   
  
*Now what? I am focused! Be quiet and let me do my work, OK?* she replied, angrily  
  
Harry's reply interrupted her thoughts, and she was at least a bit grateful for it.  
  
'Negative, Captain,' Kim said after having scanned several panels 'No sign of other   
  
unusual phenomena. Apart from the fact of course, that this wave is heading directly at us at an incredible speed. We better get out of here sir!'   
  
'Lt. Paris, full stop! Bring us about and go to full impulse! Quickly!' she added, practically yelling at him, unable to control her voice.  
  
'Yes, ma'am!' Tom replied. But soon after he cursed under his breath and after a few more seconds of silence he had to add 'Sir, the wave is simply too big. And too fast! I can't clear away...  
  
'Captain! The wave is closing up. 45 seconds to impact.' Harry yelled, the anguish in his voice evident to the entire bridge.  
  
'Janeway to Engineering. B'Elanna, transfer all available energy to the shields.'  
  
'Aye Captain!' In the background, Tom could hear the muffled voices in Engineering, as B'Elanna yelled at her staff who already fought to accomply the order. For one moment, he thought he heard an angry groan. *She's probably giving them a hell of a terrible time* he thought, and, in spite of the imminent danger, he felt a huge grin crawl to his mouth. *Good It's not me down there right now...*   
  
Opening a comm-channel, Janeway thought *What the hell is so funny about all this, Paris?*Her pilot didn't seem quite focused on work lately. She let out a small sigh. She would have to have a little talk with her Lieutenant after all this. *Provided that we're going to survive this* she added sadly.   
  
'Janeway to all hands: Brace for impact!'  
  
Only seconds later, Voyager was struck by the wave, being hurled across space. The floor was trembling, and Tom had to cling to his station. He could hear the sound of exploding displays and muffled screams. He saw Janeway fall to ground, and was horrified when he saw a panel explode right in front of Tuvok, hurling the Vulcan to the ground. *B'Elanna* All of sudden, his thought ran to B'Elanna Torrea, Voyager's Chief Engineer. He intensively hoped she was alright.  
  
***  
  
Down in Engineering, B'Elanna Torres was far from being allright. *Dammit Paris,   
  
you're going to pay for this!* She was infuriated! Why hadn't he avoided that bloody wave? Certainly that wouldn't have been that difficult! If only Paris had...*oh hell!* She growled angrily.   
  
'Pig!' she said, the word directed to a certain fair-haired, blue-eyed conn-officer *Pig...* she repeated *a big, hairy, arrogant, self-absorbed pig with...big blue eyes, exactly the same colour as the...*  
  
'Whoa! Stop it Torres!' she muttered to herself 'There are more serious problem right now than your love life...'  
  
The nasty little voice in her head turned up once more *Love life? And exactly what love life would that be, Lieutenant?* it said.  
  
Torres just growled in response. 'Stuff it!' she said.   
  
'Sir?' Joe Carey's head jerked up in surprise. Had he just heard something like 'love   
  
life'?...from Lieutenant *Torres*?  
  
'Sorry, I didn't quite catch that Lt. Torres' he repeated  
  
B'Elanna blushed, but recovered quickly'I said: Why don't you try to get some energy to those shields Lt. Carey?'  
  
Maybe Carey was not as talented as B'Elanna when it came to engineering and Warp-Technology, but he was no fool. And he was bright enough to get a hint...especially when it was snarled out in such a tone, and accompanied by a death-glare, wich would even have made the Captain stop and stare. He bit of the sarcastic retort he was about to spit out, annoyed by her bad mood lately, but then he saw the expression on his commanding officer's face, gulped and simply nodded.  
  
'Aye sir!' he said, turned away and beat a hasty retreat.  
  
That was exactly the time when all hell broke loose, down there in engineeering  
  
***  
  
A blinding white light flashed to the bridge, making everyone lift their hands to their eyes for protection. Tom was hunched over his station and suddenly found himself lying on the floor, in front of the view-screen. He fought to control his anguish, and silently moaned as a wave of pain swept through his right arm.  
  
*I never got to tell B'Elanna I love her* was his last thought before he was overwhelmed by his pain and slid into darkness.  
  
***  
  
A violent explosion shook Engineering. Totally without warning, the ship jerked to the right, and Torres could feel the deck slipping away under her feet. The last thing she saw was the explosion of the display she had just been working at. She was slammed to the deck, the impact sending an agonizing wave of pain through her whole body.  
  
Her head hit something hard, and the pain was simply too big for her.  
  
The last thing she saw before she fainted was Joe Carey, grabbing an emergency-kit and scanning her with his tricorder.  
  
*It must have hit me harder than I thought. I never saw Carey this worried before.*  
  
The pain overwhelmed her, and she let herself slide into comforting darkness. *No! I can't die now! There's still something I have to...* Then she fainted.  
  
***  
  
When he saw the explosion, out of the corner of his eye, Joe Carey jumped up from his seat, and lept to the motionless figure of B'Elanna Torres. The display had exploded right in front of her face. *She was far too close. She can't possibly have surv...* He raised his eyebrows, surprised to see that she still was alive. The tricorder registered a major concussion, her right arm was broken badly, and there were signs of inner injuries as well.   
  
*Tough woman* he thought *..guess her klingon side saved her once again.*  
  
He slapped his comm-badge 'Carey to sickbay'  
  
No response. 'Doctor can you hear me?' he inquired. Still, no response. He began   
  
worrying bit, but, pushing is pessimistic thougths aside, he started to treat B'Elanna with the Med-Kit.  
  
The engines could wait a bit.  
  
***  
  
Some minutes later, Carey absent-mindly noticed the EMH kneeling besides Torres.  
  
Doc slapped his comm-badge 'Beam Lt. Torres and me directly to the sickbay' Seconds later, the two of them were gone.  
  
Carey sighed. He grabbed his tool-kit and walked towards the plasma relays.  
  
*This is going to be a long day Joe* he thought.  
  
***  
  
'TOM! Tom, wake up!' The urge in the familiar voice brought him back to reality. It took him some time to realize that he was lying face-first in front of the view-screen. He turned over and saw Harry's concerned face hovering above him.  
  
'I'm fine, Harry, I'm fine. How's the captain?' he asked   
  
'The captain, Chakotay and Tuvok are unconscious but they're not seriously injured. They'll make it. Now, come on, get up. You have to do something!'  
  
'Me?' Tom asked, confused *Why me? Why does this always happen to me?*  
  
'Yes you! You're the highest-ranking officer right now, so get up and do something!' The ensign's voice was trembling with nervousity.  
  
*Yeah. Sure. Nothing easier then that* Tom thought. *This is ridiculous! One moment I wish for some action to happen, the next moment I'm in command of Voyager! And I don't even know what happened*  
  
'Allright, allright.' He finally managed to say 'Find out what happened, will you?'   
  
Harry got up, and returned to his now-demolished station, trying to get it operational again.  
  
'Paris to sickbay. Doctor, would you mind coming up here? The captain and Chakotay have been wounded.'  
  
'I'm on my way, Lieutenant.' The doc's voice sounded as neutral as always, showing no sign of nervousity what so ever.  
  
'You!' Tom pointed at a Security officer, Lt.Cooper 'Take over tactical! You!' Tom   
  
pointed at another Ensign, unhappy enough to cross Tom's field of vision at that specific moment 'Make yourself useful and take the conn!'   
  
The young man, Ensign Hawkes, sat down at the conn and began working. Tom knew the man; a former Maquis. *He's gonna be fine Tom. He can handle the ship.* Letting someone else fly Voyager right now wasn't exactly a very comforting idea to him.  
  
'Harry, Status report.'  
  
'Shields are off-line, as well as the weapons and the warp-engines. Sensors working at 35% of usual. We've had some heavy injuries in Engineering. . .'  
  
A terrible thought flashed through Tom's mind *B'Elanna...*  
  
'. . . and a hull-breach on deck 11; the repair-teams are on it. So far no deaths.' Tom   
  
sighed 'We're in a pretty bad shape, but at least we're alive'  
  
'I couldn't agree more Harry' he said 'Paris to Engineering.'   
  
No reponse. 'B'Elanna, you hearme?' *B'Elanna! Answer me, please!*  
  
Finally there was a weak, muffled voice.  
  
'Carey here, sir. A panel exploded right in front of Lt. Torres. She's unconcious and we treated her with an Emergency-MedKit, but I think the doc should have a look at her.'  
  
Tom heard the *woosh* of the turbolift doors and he saw the Doctor stepping out of it. Absent-mindly he nodded to the hologramme. Doc saw the captain lying on the floor and began treating her, moving a tricorder across her motionless body.  
  
'Understood ' Tom said, trying to keep his tone neutral, in spite of the knot forming in his stomach *B'Elanna. . .* 'Lt. Carey, what's our status? When can you get the Warp-drive back online? We could need them soon.'  
  
'We're working on it sir. But it looks pretty bad; nearly all the energy-relais are fried, and we have a leak in the plasma-coolant systems.'  
  
'Acknowledged. I'll send the doc to you to look after B'El...after Lt.Torres as soon as he's finished here, Try and get these engines on-line as soon as possible.'  
  
'Aye sir!'  
  
Forcing down the urge of looking after B'Elanna, he simply turned to the doc and told him to go down to engineering when he'd be finished here. The doctor only nodded, acknowledgind the order. Paris sighed, then turned to the tactical station.  
  
'Lt.Cooper, status? Any ships in sensor range?'  
  
'No sir. We seem to be alone' came the reply  
  
Tom nodded 'Allright. Harry, where the hell are we? and get the view-screen working again, will you?'  
  
'Aye sir' Harry acknowledged in a purely profesional tone.   
  
Tom allowed himself a weak smile. His best friend was no longer the naïve Ensign he was when he boarded Voyager. When he first met him, on Deep Space Nine, Tom had to rescue him from a Ferengi who was trying to sell him some 'souvenirs'. Tom grinned when he remembered Harry's face. *Didn't they warn you about Ferengis at the Academy?*  
  
Static cracked when the viewscreen flared into life again. It showed only empty space, no trace of a planet or a ship. *The Nebula..*the Nebula they had been flying through just a few minutes ago,…it's gone* Tom swallowed hard, trying to keep his expression neutral and professional.  
  
'Primary systems coming back on-line' Harry reported 'apart from the warp-drive that is. But. . .I think I got the sensors finally working normally again. According to these datas we. . . ' His voice trailed of and he gazed at Tom, unable to finish the sentence...  
  
Tom was starting to loose patience 'You were saying, Ensign?'  
  
Harry blushed and finally found his voice again '..according to sensors we...we're deep inside Cardassian space...'  
  
Tom gazed at him in disbelief. That couldn't be true...  
  
'What? We're where?' Even Tom could hear his voice tremble.  
  
'...we're in the Alpha Quadrant' Harry stuttered  
  
For a few moment there was a shocked silence. Even the doctor temporarily stopped   
  
working. Barely audible, Harry whispered 'We're back home'  
  
Eventually some of the younger crew-members began cheering, Soon everybody on the bridge was yelling in pleasure...everybody but LT. Thomas Paris, who had an odd feeling about this, which neither he could deny nor explain.  
  
***  
  
The joyride on the bridge was interrupted by Cooper's alerted voice  
  
'Sir, I detect a vessel closing in on us, bearing three-point-five mark zero. It's...Cardassian sir. Galor-class. Weapons are powered up, target locks are engaged.'  
  
Tom gasped for air *OH great! just great!*  
  
'Open a channel' he ordered  
  
'They're not responding to our hails'   
  
'Go to Red Alert' Instantly the Alert-Klaxon sounded and the crew was called to battle stations.  
  
'Keep on hailing them. Paris to Engineering. What's the status of our shields? and   
  
weapons?'  
  
'Shield are at 43%. The phaser's are still off-line, as is the warp-core. The torpedoe-  
  
launchers are malfunctioning. I can get you one or two torpedoes, not more. '  
  
'Damn!' he muttered under his breath 'What about the Impulse-Engines?'  
  
'Running, but only at 75%. We got the problems here under control...so far...we're   
  
working on the warp-engines'  
  
'Keep it up Carey, we need Warp-capability!'  
  
'Aye sir'   
  
'Cooper' Tom turned to look at him 'prepare the photon torpedoes and target their warp-core' Without waiting for an acknowledgement, he turned to Harry 'Have they responded yet?'  
  
'No. They are still heading towards us at warp...'  
  
He was interrupted as the face of an angry-looking Cardassian showed itself on the view-screen.  
  
'This is Gul Lemor, from the Cardassian Warship Natek. Surrender your vessel to the Dominion or be destroyed.'  
  
'What?' Tom asked, unable to stop himself, with a puzzled look on his face 'What are you talking about? What's the Dominion? anyway there still is a treaty between our governements...' seeing the expression on the Gul's face, he slowly added '...is there?'  
  
'Where have you been for the last year? On the other side of the Galaxy?'   
  
*Well, actually. . .* Tom thought, biting his lip in an attempt not to smile wryly. It failed. *Paris! Stop it! That's not at all funny!*  
  
'If you do not surrender, you will be destroyed. You have 60 seconds to comply!'  
  
'Hang on!' Tom shrieked ' Why would you want to destroy us?'  
  
The Gul looked at him with an odd expression on his face  
  
'A strange question to ask in a war don't you think? Yield or be destroyed! This is your last warning; you have 45 seconds to comply!' With that he terminated the communication.  
  
'Oh gods! Perfect! just perfect' he kept muttering  
  
Once again he turned to Kim 'Shields?'  
  
'65%. We won't be able to hold up long if it comes to a fight. Phasers are still down.'  
  
Tom grimaced in disgust and slapped his comm-badge 'Paris to Carey'  
  
'Carey here'  
  
'You better get moving on those engines…we need them..NOW!!'  
  
'Lt., you must give me at least half an hour…'  
  
'We don't have that much time. I need the engines and I n...'  
  
Lt. Cooper interrupted him suddenly 'Sir, I detect elevated tachyon emissions. Probabéy a de-cloaking ship, 500000 km starboard of the Cardassian vessel. I read one..no, two vessels.. '  
  
*Great! My first command and I screw it up totally.. as usual*  
  
*No time for self-pity Paris! Do something*  
  
'Sir!' Cooper's voice sounded shocked 'Those are Federation ships..'  
  
'WHAT?' *Federation ships with cloaking devices..what's going on here?*  
  
'Powering up their weapons'  
  
'Harry, open a...' He didn't have time to finish the sentence. Bursts of yellow energy   
  
rocked through space, hitting the Cardassian vessel's right side. A weak flicker appeared on the view-screen as the Cardassian shields tried to deflect the phaser energy.  
  
The two unknown ships were now fully engaged in a fire-fight with the much bigger   
  
Cardassian Destroyer. He wondered wether he should join them in attacking the   
  
Cardassians or not. *I don't know whats going on her. Are we in war? Well, it certainly seems so.*  
  
*But what if tose ships are not really Starfleet? StarFleet hasn't got any cloakable ships.*  
  
Then it happened. It was so fast, Tom couldn't quite catch it. All he saw, were two photon torpedoes racing towards the Natek. They hit, exactly were the bridge of the ship would be. There was a flash of light, and Voyager started vibrating again. The view-screen went black.  
  
*Those photon torpedoes..they appeared *blue*!* he thought *A new kind of weapon? Besides, I haven't seen this type of ship before, either.*  
  
'Harry, what the hell happened now?' he demanded 'Are they firing on ustoo?'  
  
'No sir, but the Cardassian ship..it's been destroyed!'  
  
For a few seconds, there was a shocked silence on the bridge. Then Tom decided he was ought to do something.  
  
'Hail our benefactors' he commanded, unable to keep a certain bitterness out of his tone.  
  
'Channel open.'  
  
'Voyager to unknown ship. Do you read me?'  
  
An expressionless face appeared on the view-screen. Tom noticed they did not wear the same uniform. Even though it looked StarFleet-like, the coulours had changed. The new model was black and blue, with a turtleneck bearing the colours of the respective command-group.  
  
*This is typical. You are away for a few years, and they change everything.* he thought cynically.  
  
'This is Captain Jonathan Lorca, from the Federation Starship 'Agammemnon'. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?'  
  
Tom's face clearly showed his confusion.  
  
'I am Lt. Thomas Paris, acting commander of the Federation ship Voyager.'  
  
Captain Lorca's face darkened with anger and disbelief. Tom hesitated, but decided to continue.  
  
'And I could ask you the same, Captain. Why are you that deep inside Cardassian space? And why did they try to destroy us?'  
  
To Tom's surprise, Captain Lorca got even angrier.  
  
'Your deception will fail. Voyager has been destroyed 4 years ago. Who are you?'  
  
'As I said, this is the Voyager. We were not destroyed, and it's a long story. An alien   
  
device transported us against our will to the Delta-Quadrant. We've been trying to get home for 4 years now.' Tom's voice was trembling. This was not going the way he wanted it to. *A nice welcome home...* Just what was going on here?  
  
'That is an highly un-likely story. Do you really believe me that stupid? Why should I believe this..nonsense?'   
  
Tom could hardly control his temper. 'Why should you not? Why would I want to deceive you? Our ship hardly is a match for yours.' he said, in a tone that could have melten through the ships hull.  
  
Lorca was taken aback by his opponents infuriating reply.  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously. Finally he took his decision.  
  
'Allright, *Lieutenant* Paris, if that's really your name, you will surrender your weapons and accompany us back to StarBase 89. Admiral Haze will be eager to learn what *really* happened to Voyager.' He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and distrust.  
  
Tom put on his most innocent smile and said'I'm afraid I can't do that sir.'  
  
'WHAT!'  
  
Inwardly, Tom grinned.  
  
'We are experiencing some problems with our warp core. If you could spare any of your men, we could use some help here. And I'm certain it would greatly speed the repairs. You don't want to stay too long here neither, I suppose.'  
  
Lorca's eyes narrowed even further, and examined the picture on his view-screen. Finally he said 'I'll see what I can do. Lorca out.'  
  
Tom sighed and glanced at Harry. He only shrugged. *This is going to be a long day..* he thought. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Revelations

Sacrifice of Angels  
  
By ChrisTR  
  
****************************************  
  
I am – yet what I am none cares or knows;  
  
My friends forsake me like a memory lost:  
  
I am the self-consumer of my woes-  
  
They rise and vanish in oblivions host,  
  
Like shadows in love's frenzied, stifled throes:  
  
And yet I am, and live – like vapours tost  
  
Into the nothingness of scorn and noise  
  
Into the living sea of waking dreams,  
  
Where there is neither sense of live or joys,  
  
But the vast shipwreck of my life's esteems;  
  
Even the dearest that I love the best  
  
Are strange – nay, rather, stranger than the rest.  
  
I long for scenes where man hath never trod,  
  
A place where woman never smiled or wept –   
  
There to abide with my Creator God,  
  
And sleep as I in childhood sweetly slept,  
  
Untroubling and untroubled where I lie  
  
The grass below, above, the vaulted sky.  
  
-John Clare, I am  
  
****************************************  
  
Part 2 – Revelations  
  
Outside, in the void, the duranium-white hull of a Federation vessel moved slowly. The black letters etched into the ship's saucer section read U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E.   
  
Then, the warp nacelles gloomed slightly and, seconds after, StarFleet's flagship had gone to warp.  
  
The Enterprise-E, StarFleet's newest technical succes, was the most advanced and   
  
powerful ship of the fleet, outpowering even the latest Defiant-class spaceships, designed to win an all-out war between the Federation and the Borg Collective.  
  
Now that the Collective posed no longer an actual threat to the Federation, the Defiant-class was StarFleet's best hope in the recent, all-out war with the Dominion.   
  
Three years after the discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole leading into the Gamma-  
  
Quadrant, Captain Sisko and his crew first encountered the Dominion, the leading power in the Gamma-Quadrant. Relation had never been what one could call cordial, but, almost half a year ago, the Dominion, with the help of their new allies, the Cardassians, started their invasion of the Alpha-Quadrant. The Federation, already weakened by a short war with the Klingon Empire and the latest escapade with the Borg, was on the edge of losing the war. Losses in both, ships and crew, had been incredible heavy. The only thing that had saved the Federation so far, was the fact that, before giving up DS9, Captain Sisko and his crew had mined the entrance to the wormhole, thus preventing the Dominion forces already in the quadrant from getting any reinforcements.   
  
But now, even that had changed.  
  
Inside the new Ready-Room, Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Enterprise, paced nervously. His mind wandering, he did not hear the door bell until it chimed for the second time.  
  
'Come in.' he said  
  
The door opened, and Commander William T. Riker, First Officer entered the room.  
  
'You wanted to speak to me sir?' he asked  
  
'Yes Will, please, sit down.' Picard said, looking out at the stars flushing past.  
  
Will sat down in front of the Captain's desk. *This is strange. I've barely seen him like this before. Has his behavior something to do with the reason why we were ordered to StarBase 89?'  
  
Finally Jean-Luc turned around and faced his First Officer.  
  
'Will, I know I haven't exactly been very communicative lately, and I apologize for that.' He took a deep breath, and once again Will wondered just what was going on. After a few seconds, Jean-Luc spoke again.  
  
'You are probably wondering why we were ordered to StarBase 89.'  
  
Silently, Will nodded. Jean-Luc sighed. There was no other way to this, but the direct approach.   
  
'Well, the reason is quite simple. We're going to retake Deep Space Nine.'   
  
Will smiled grimly. 'It's about time. Morale in the fleet has reached a record low. We need a victory, and Deep Space Nine is the obvious choice.'  
  
'Agreed. Admiral Haze is assembling a large attack fleet at StarBase 89. 600 ships so far, plus the 3rd fleet and the Klingon Defense Force, as soon as they arrive. As the flagship of the Fleet, Haze rightly thinks it is our duty to assist in the war-effort.'  
  
Will smiled wryly. 'So, we're not chasing comets this time, are we?' he asked.  
  
A weak smile appeared on Picard's lips.  
  
'No, this time StarFleet Command lets us see the action right from the start.' Turning serious again, he added 'Captain Sisko has developped an attack plan. The odds are as good as they will ever be.'  
  
Will noticed the change in the Captains expression as he mentioned Sisko's name. He knew that the two captains didn't get on well, but he didn't know why. *Just what happened between the two of them?*  
  
'Well, Sisko is the logical choice. It's his station after all. He know all the weak spots.' He said, then, after a brief pause, he added 'When are we going to strike?'  
  
'We are not.' Picard ignored the shocked expression on Will's face. 'At least not in the way you think. Will, Intelligence believes Dukat has finally found a way to take down the mine-field. We cannot let that happen. If the mine-field goes down, the Alpha-Quadrant is lost. DS9 is the key to the whole war, wether it be victory or defeat. The sooner we have it back again, the better. The fleet is going to attack as soon as all elements of the fleet have gathered, presumably this or next week. We, however are not. We are assigned to a special mission by StarFleetCommand.'  
  
Before Will could say anything in response, Jean-Luc went on.   
  
'I will attend a staff meeting at SB89, tomorrow at 0800. After we have been fully briefed at, I will tell the crew. There's no need to make them nervous yet.'  
  
'I understand.'   
  
Will did not know what to say next. An uncomfortable silence reigned for a while. He felt the urge to say something, well, soothing. Eventually, he did so.  
  
'We'll make it.The Enterprise is a good ship'  
  
*What? Why did I say that?*  
  
To his surprise, the Captain smiled.  
  
'Yes, she's a...tough little ship.' he muttered.  
  
'Sir?'  
  
'I said: tough little ship.' *I miss my old chair though.* he added mentally, smiling.  
  
'Sir, what is it?'  
  
No response.  
  
'Sir?'  
  
Finally, Jean-Luc seemed to notice he wasn't alone.  
  
'I'm sorry, what did you say?'  
  
Will began to get worried. He had never seen the Captain this disctracted before.  
  
'You seem to be a little bit...' Will hesitated. '..unfocused lately?' he said, making it sound   
  
more like a question than a statement.  
  
'It's nothing Will. It's just...' he sighed 'Do you know Admiral Paris?'  
  
'Owen Paris? Certainly. One of the best.'  
  
'Yes, one of the best. I suppose you know that he has a son?'  
  
'I do. Thomas isn't it?'  
  
'Thomas Eugene Paris. A rather good pilot as I hear.' He added, an odd tone in his voice.  
  
'You think so? Wasn't Paris involved into the Caldik Prime incident?'  
  
'He was.' Picard said, bitterness in his voice.  
  
'I heard he caused the accident. Three people died. Not exactly what I would call a good pilot,' Riker said, confused.   
  
'One gets this impression. But if any other would have piloted the shuttle at Caldik, no-one would have survived.'  
  
'If any other would have piloted the shuttle, they would not have attempted to land   
  
anywhere near those storms, in the first place.' Riker retorted.  
  
Jean-Luc smiled, but there was no humour in the smile.  
  
'Touché.' He paused to look at the stars again. Without looking at Will, he continued talking. 'I remember, some years ago, before Caldik, I met Thomas. I was on my way to an Archeological show at Salusa Secundus, and StarFleet ordered Lt.Paris to fly me to the Salusa System. They said it was a purely precautionous mesure, and that they did not want to lose me because of an unfortunate accident.' He grunted. 'Perhaps StarFleet thought me incapable of handling a shuttle,or maybe it was some sort of penalty for Thomas. For a pilot of his calibre, such a shuttle-transit is probably one of the most boring things ever.   
  
Oh, I don't know.' Finally, Jean-Luc turned and faced his Number One, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
'Anyway, during the final approach to Salusa Secundus, suddenly all hell broke loose. The impulse engines went off-line, sensors went black, and we had grave difficulties with the integral-field. Tom managed to regain control over the shuttle at about 5000km above the surface. But it was already too late, the only thing he could do was to try to control the crash. Eventually, we went down. It was a pretty hard landing, I broke myself a few bones and for awhile I really thought that we weren't going to make it.' He paused.   
  
'Well, we were rescued, obviously, but the point is; I was stranded alone with Thomas Paris for some days, not knowing wether we would live or not.  
  
Even at this point, his reputation was..' He smiled 'not very comforting. After the Caldik-incident, of course, it became even worse.'  
  
Jean-Luc took a deep breath, as if uncertain what to say next.  
  
'Will, in those few days, I learned that Tom Paris was not the man I thought him to be. Of course, at first he was every bit the rebel anyone thought him. But, that's not *him*. It's as if he's wearing..a mask. I don't know what he's been through in his childhood or sometime else, but after what I've heard, Owen Paris' relationship with his son had never been very good, and it's not only Tom's fault.'  
  
'Sir, what are you trying to tell me?' Will simply didn't know what was going on.  
  
'Just a minute Will. Of course you know about Voyager's fate?'  
  
'I believe so. She was last seen four years ago, in the Badlands. Last year she has been officially declared lost; presumably destroyed.'  
  
Jean-Luc nodded. 'Tom was on board.' he said.  
  
'What? What was he doing there? He's been sentenced to 5 years of prison hasn't he?' Will's voice clearly showed his confusion.  
  
'Yes, but Captain Janeway decided to take him along, as an 'observer'.' Picard grunted. 'He was supposed to lead them to the missing Maquis ship.'  
  
'Well, it doesn't seem to have worked..' Will replied.  
  
Jean-Luc ignored the remark. 'I talked to Adm. Paris after the loss of Voyager, I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for him, and I wanted to tell him what I had learned about his son.' He hesitated.  
  
'Let's just say, his reaction was..odd. He didn't seem to care too much about his son's fate, and he practically hurled me out of his house.' He sighed.  
  
'To cut a long story short, he will attend the meeting at StarBase 89, and I'm not looking forward to meeting him again.'  
  
Will just didn't know what to say. He *had* heard the rumours about Lt. Paris, and *he* had believed them. *But if what the Captain says is true, I may have made a mistake.*  
  
Fortunately, he was saved by Data's voice coming over the intercomm.  
  
'Data to Captain Picard. We will arrive at StarBase89 in about 10 minutes,' the speakers announced.  
  
'Acknowledged.' He glanced at Will. 'You'll be asking yourself why I'm thinking about Tom Paris that much?'  
  
'Well, yes, actually I am.'  
  
'The reason is quite simple. Voyager has returned.' Before Will could say anything, Jean-Luc continued. 'Just now, I have received a message by Adm.Paris. The reason we are heading for SB89 is that we will pick up some Voyager's crew to accompany us on our mission.'  
  
Will opened his mouth to speak, but Jean-Luc interrupted him once again.  
  
'I haven't yet been fully briefed myself. After the meeting tomorrow we and the senior staff of the Enterprise, will reconveine to discuss the matter.'  
  
'Aye sir' Riker said with a sigh.  
  
'Good. I think we should return to the bridge now.'  
  
Will glanced at Picard and left the room. Jean-Luc followed little after. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Investigations

Sacrifice of Angels   
  
By ChrisTR  
  
****************************************  
  
Perchance our greatness will increase;  
  
Perchance a darkening future yields  
  
Some reverse from worse to worse  
  
The blood of men in quiet fields,  
  
And sprinkled on the sheaves of peace.  
  
-Alfred Tennyson, Hail Briton  
  
****************************************   
  
Part 3 - Investigations  
  
'Doctor, please report.'  
  
Voyager's Conference Lounge was crowded with people. Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok were still in sickbay, as well as B'Elanna Torres. The current command crew, Tom, Harry,and the Lts. Cooper and Carey were there, Captain Lorca, and some officers from his ship, the Agamemmnon, and the commander of the other ship, Commander Jadzia Dax, a Trill. With the help of Cmdr. Dax' Chief, Miles O'Brien, Voyager's Warp core had been brought back on-line, and they were now travelling across Cardassian Space, escorted by two Federation Stealth ships, the Agammemnon and the Defiant, both Defiant-class ships, the first and only ship type with cloaking abilities.   
  
Tom still couldn't believe all of what Lorca had told them. *War with the Dominion? And we're losing it? DS9 under Cardassian control?*  
  
But, even though Lorca too had troubles believing everything he learned, Tom had finally managed to convince him that they really were Voyager, and not a Cardasssian deception. The sensor logs proved his statement.  
  
The Doctor, who was participating in the meeting via monitor, unwilling to let his patients alone, responded.   
  
'I have managed to stabilize Cmdr.Chakotay, but he still is in coma. There is nothing I can do for him. I'm afraid we will simply have to wait until he regains consciencness. On the contrary, Lt. Tuvok and Cpt. Janeway are both well, and I am relieved to say that I will be able to release them during this very day. As for Lt. Torres...' He paused.   
  
Tom's eyes narrowed. *Uh-oh..that doesn't sound good* His hands formed two fists and he held his breath.  
  
The EMH continued: 'I managed to save her live once more. She still needs rest, but as I know her, she will insist that she's fine and should be working again. Lt.Paris, consider this a direct order from the leading medical officer on board; Lt. Torres is not to be assigned to anything but the lightest duty at most. You will look after it that these orders are followed by the letter. Being the stubborn persons you both are, I assume this task will not be easy, but I hope that you will follow at least that order.' He grunted. Tom looked amused, a smile tugged at his mouth. Harry grinned. Cpt. Lorca was rather confused.  
  
'Certainly,' Tom said 'whatever you say, Doc.'  
  
'Very good. Under normal circustances I would run a few more tests on her, but, quite frankly, with Lt. Torres in Sickbay, circumstances are hardly normal. She's giving me my first head-ache ever. So, I'd be grateful if anyone could show up here to take her to her quarters. As soon as possible.' His tone of voice was completely sincere.  
  
There were some chuckles coming from around the table. Tom laughed silently, shaking his head.  
  
'Thank you Doctor. I'll see to it.'   
  
The Doctor nodded, 'If you'll excuse me now, I have other duties.' ...and the monitor   
  
went black.  
  
Tom looked around the table. 'Lt. Carey? Harry? What's our status?'  
  
Carey coughed before starting to talk.   
  
'Sir, thanks to..' He gestured to the other end of the table 'Cpt. Lorca's men here, we were able to get most primary systems on-line. Shields and weapons should be alright by now, and the hull-breach has been sealed. No permanent damage to the Warp Core.' he added.  
  
Tom nodded, satisfied. 'Well done Lieutenant. Harry?'  
  
His friend looked at him. 'All sensors are working normaly again. Thanks to the spare parts we just got, we even managed to increase their effectivity.' Harry paused 'But, nevertheless, Voyager needs a proper revision at the nearest starbase. It's been a long time since the last one.'  
  
Tom nodded. 'Understood. Anything else? Have you figured out yet what hit us in the Delta-Quadrant?'  
  
'No, sir. All we know is that the wave was similar to the Caretaker's one. It may just be...'  
  
'Suspiria? Could it have been her?'  
  
'It is a possibility. A distant one but, it's a possibility...'  
  
'Last time we saw her, she was not exactly very helpful. Why should she help us now?'  
  
Harry shook his head and was about to say something, but Cpt.Lorca beat him to it.  
  
'Suspiria?' he asked. He had followed the discussion with ever-growing confusion.  
  
Tom sighed. 'It's a long story, Captain. Let's just say, she was something like the   
  
Caretakers companion.'  
  
Lorca was slowly beginning to get annoyed.  
  
'Listen,' he said 'I know it is a bit sudden for you. But, fact is, you are back home, and you have to face it. Right now I don't know *why* you are here, and quite frankly, I don't give a damm. But the point is, you *are* here, and right now, StarFleet can use every ship it can get. The war isn't turning out good for us.' He hesitated, unsure of what to say next. 'Listen to me. You know that the wormhole is the key to the Alpha Quadrant. Whoever controls DS9 controls the wormhole. Right now it's the Dominion, but we are going to change that. Probably I should not tell you this, but, before we detected you and this Cardassian ship having a talk, we were on a recon mission. Starfleet Command is launching an attack at DS9 soon, and we were here to locate the enemy fleet. I sent Admiral Haze a message, informing him of our—-your status. I have not yet received an answer, but   
  
my guess is that he will assign you to the attack fleet. So you better do anything you can to make this ship fully functional again, or you will have a hard time out there, *and* with me. Do we understand each other Lietenant?'  
  
Tom looked at him, not knowing what to say. 'You made your point quite clearly.'  
  
Lorca nodded grimly, apparently satisfied.  
  
'Good. You'll have to excuse me now, but I have to get back to my ship.'  
  
With that, he stood up and left the room, his men following him.  
  
There was an uncomfortably silence.   
  
'Allright, you heard the man,' Tom said 'let's get back to work.  
  
We'll arrive at SB 89 in less than 2 hours. Until then, I want this ship working as on it's first day. I'll go to sickbay now and report to the captain. Dismissed.'  
  
Jadzia Dax, who had said nothing during the entire conversation stayed. She studied the young Lieutenant's face. Something fascinated her about him. She saw the mask he was wearing all the time, and she knew it was not him. *Not really him, anyway.* Jadzia noticed something in his eyes. He seemed a bit preoccupied. She wondered what the *real* Tom Paris looked like. *But I guess he won't let me inside his walls. I wonder if he lets anybody in.* She smiled when she found out that she already knew the answer.  
  
Tom noticed her smile and wondered why she had stayed here. He looked at her. She certainly attractve, in a way. The leopard-like Trill marks gave her an exotic look. Tom smiled wryly. *The old Tom Paris would certainly have tried to seduce her.* He sighed. *But I doubt he would have had any succes.*   
  
Jadzia looked down at her hands. 'I have to apologize for Cpt.Lorca's lack of decency, but he's got a point. The war is running very badly indeed. We are on the edge of being defeated.'  
  
Tom only grunted in response and turned to the windows, his thougths on Deck 11,   
  
Sickbay.  
  
'Tom, what is it?'  
  
Tom was not really surprised at her calling him by his first name. Jadzia was extroverted and likeable. But he hadn't expected that question.  
  
'I'm sorry?'  
  
She smiled.'Your mind seems to be wandering. I want to know why.' she said calmly, looking into his eyes. *Even if I think I already know why.*  
  
Tom could not stand the stare, and looked at his hand, tightly clasped under the table, instead. 'It's nothing. I...'  
  
*You don't know her. You don't know her but you just want to tell her what you feel. How is she doing it?* Jadzia Dax seemed to be even more likeable than Kes. He reached a decision. *I may as well tell her as anyone else.* he thought with a sigh.  
  
'...I'm just worried about...B'Elanna. And the others.' He added quickly.  
  
Jadzia smiled knowingly. 'I see. You care a great deal about her don't you?'  
  
'That obvious is it?'  
  
'I'm afraid so.' She admitted 'And I believe Harry too has noticed it.' *As has half of the rest of the crew*  
  
Tom laughed. 'Harry! He has been trying to get us two together ever since...' His voice trailed off, and images of the past 4 years came to his mind. Jadzia waited patiently.  
  
After a few seconds, Tom spoke again.  
  
'Yeah. Yes, I guess I do care about her. A great deal.'  
  
'Then, why don't you tell her?' she replied.  
  
*Good question Thomas* he thought *Why?*  
  
To her surprise, Tom started laughing bitterly.'Oh, Lt Cmdr Dax...'  
  
'Jadzia' she interrupted.  
  
'..Jadzia. You don't know B'Elanna.'  
  
Jadzia could hear in his voice that he no longer wanted to discuss this subject. She quickly changed it.  
  
'Julian –-Doctor Bashir—- has expressed his wish to visit Voyager. If you don't mind. He could help out in SickBay. He's a very good doctor actually.' Tom thought he heard something like pride in her voice.  
  
'I don't mind. If any of your people want to visit Voyager, they're welcome. After 4 years, our crew certainly won't object to seeing other humans again.' He smiled, then suddenly turned all serious again.  
  
'Now what?' Jadzia asked uncertainly  
  
'Um..I'm not sure if Harry told you this before...but..uh..we actually have a Borg on   
  
board.'  
  
Jadzia nodded. 'Harry told me about Seven of Nine. But after what I've heard, she no longer is Borg.'  
  
'No,' he replied 'no, she's not. We removed all but three of the Borg implants, and we tried to teach her how to be human again. It was very difficult in the beginning, but she is now part of this crew...our crew..'   
  
*'My crew'..until Janeway is back on duty..* Tom felt he liked commanding a ship.  
  
'..and I expect that your people treat her with the same respect as they treat other humans. I heard the Borg have attacked Earth again, while we were away, and I know many people have very..hostile feelings towards them. The same feelings were present on board Voyager, but we have learned to accept her. Seven is no longer a Borg. She's as human as I am, and she has just the same feelings as we do.' He paused, when he remembered the day when Harry Kim had told him that he actually had a crush on Seven. A genuine smile spread on Tom's face.   
  
'I won't allow anyone to hurt her.' he concluded, astonished himself by the harshness of his voice.  
  
Jadzia just sat there, waiting for him to say something. Tom finally noticed her look.   
  
'Listen, Jadzia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude...'  
  
She smiled.'It's okay Tom.' She mustered him again. 'She seems to have found some   
  
good friends here.' she said warmly.  
  
'Yes. Yes she does.' He said, his tone completely sincere. 'And friends means a lot to me, no matter what you've heard else.'  
  
She nodded. 'I guarantee for the behavior of my crew. Don't worry Tom. They are good people.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
Jadzia smiled and patted his arm. Then she stood up.  
  
'Well, I I'll have to be going too. The entire crew of the Defiant wants to know what   
  
happened to Voyager.' She smiled. 'I guess I'll have to tell them. I'll talk to you later   
  
Tom.'   
  
Tom nodded. 'Tell your Doctor Bashir I'm looking forward to meet him.'  
  
She grinned. 'Will do.' Then she left for the transporter room.  
  
Tom sighed. He felt like he had to do something special. Then, an idea came to him. He touched his comm-badge.  
  
'Lt. Paris to all hands. As acting commander of the U.S.S Voyager, it is my pleasure to announce that, as from this moment, all restriction on the use of replicators are raised.' He paused briefly, then, grinning, added 'Bon appétit. Paris out.'  
  
For the first time in days, Paris felt a little better.  
  
***  
  
During the next 5 hours, 231 bottles of Champagne and some 200 chocolate ices were replicated onboard Voyager.  
  
***  
  
'COMPUTER! Deactivate EMH program'  
  
The Doctor looked shocked and opened his mouth to protest but before he could say   
  
anything he vanished. B'Elanna Torres grunted,satisfied. She sat on the side of her   
  
Boiobed, in full uniform. The Doctor had been constantly warning her about going back to work to early. She simply couldn't stand it any longer. 'About time!' she expressed angrily.  
  
Katherine Janeway, sitting on a chair next to Chakotays bed, smiled, but gave her Chief Engineer a disapproving look, even though she had to admit that the sudden silence pleased her. Janeway still felt miserably from her own injuries, but what was worse was that Chakotay still was in coma. The doctor had released both, her and Tuvok, earlier today, but Katherine couldn't resist the urge of being at Chakotays side.   
  
*Katherine Janeway, are you falling in love?* She sighed. *I guess so..*  
  
She had heard somewhere that people in coma could here it if loved ones talked to them. Katherine had tried to say something, but she couldn't find the words. Besides, it didn't feel right with B'Elanna and the Doctor witnessing it.   
  
When she heard Tom's announcement over the inter-comm she had to smile. After all she had heard from the Doctor and Harry, Tom was doing remarkably well as acting commander. When Harry had dropped in earlier, he had told her how Tom was doing. He also had told her about the problems Paris had to focus on his work, as long as he didn't know how B'Elanna was doing. When he finally learned that she was allright, he had wanted to visit her in sickbay all the time, but his duties had prevented this so far. *Considering B'Elanna's mood, this perhaps wasn't so bad a thing.* Janeway smiled.   
  
*He really seems to love her. Who'd have thought? Tom Paris, Voyager's Ladies man, in love with B'Elanna Torres, the short-tempered half-klingon engineer.* But she had to admit that they would form a cute couple.  
  
When she heard the door open, she turned around to see who had entered and was not surprised to see Tom Paris step in. He began walking towards B'Elanna, but seeing the Captain, and B'Elannas mood, he decided otherwise and went over to Janeway.  
  
He stopped in front of her and looked at Chakotay.  
  
'How is he?'  
  
Janeway looked at her First officer as well.  
  
'Not well. He's still in coma.' She glanced at her helmsman. 'Tell me, how are things on the bridge without me?'  
  
Tom smiled. 'Well, I managed to get us back to the Alpha Quadrant in one piece, and I avoided us being destroyed by a Cardassian warship. Not so bad for my first day.' he joked. 'Besides, I raised the replicator rationing. It..didn't seem adequate anymore.'  
  
Katherine smiled. 'It was a good thing to do. I suppose it raised the crew's morale even further.'  
  
'It certainly did Captain. Only Neelix complained a bit. I hope he's not going to program leota root into the replicators.' He saw his captain smirk. Tom hesitated 'I suppose you have been briefed at our current situation?'  
  
Janeway only nodded.   
  
'When we are have arrived at SB 89, Admiral Haze will probably assign us to the Attack Fleet for the recapturing of DS9.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
Finally Tom decided to change the subject.  
  
'Where's Doc anyway?'  
  
Janeway smiled. 'B'Elanna deactivated him.'  
  
Tom moaned amusedly. 'I suppose I should have known.' He looked briefly across the   
  
room, to where B'Elanna was sitting.  
  
Janeway noticed the look on his face, and smiled.  
  
'Tom? Tom.' Puzzled he turned to look at her, saw her knowing smile and blushed.   
  
Katherine's smile grew even farther. 'You really do care about her, don't you?'  
  
Tom chuckled. *Why has everyone have to ask me that today?*  
  
'Yes. Yes I do.' he answered, slightly unnerved 'In fact I came here because of her.'   
  
He smiled when he saw Janeways questioning look, but ingnored it.   
  
'Computer, activate EMH program.'  
  
The doc blurred into existence again, looking extremely annoyed.  
  
'I really must protest against this treatment. I cannot fulfill my duties if you keep   
  
deactivating my program again and again. This is outragious. Just deactive the   
  
Hologramme when it annoys you. I'm a doctor, not a children toy. If you kee..' He came no further.   
  
'Doctor,' Tom interrupted 'I have some news for you. I expect you are informed of our current situation?'  
  
'I was present when Ensign Kim reported to the Captain.' he admitted, reluctantly   
  
changing the subject.  
  
'Good. If you don't mind, Dr.Bashir from the Defiant has expressed the wish to beam over here.' He paused, and let a smile appear on his face. 'He wants to get to know you.'  
  
'Really? Well...I don't see any reason why I should disappoint the young man. I'll meet him in the transporter room if that's allright with you.'  
  
'Sure doc, no problem. Now, remember what you told me before? about getting Lt. Torres out of here as soon as possible?'  
  
'Of course I remember,' the EMH exclaimed 'and, if you are here to collect her, then I must ask her to do so, and then leave. Quickly.'  
  
Janeway chuckled slightly. Tom on the other hand was grinning all over his face.  
  
'Whatever you say doc!' Tom replied, with the typical Paris-the-Pig-smile. 'Captain, I'll see you later on the bridge.'  
  
Janeway nodded, and Tom walked over to B'Elanna.  
  
When she saw him, B'Elanna, grunted. 'What do you want Paris?'  
  
He gave her a radiant smile.'I'm here to get you to your quarters LT. , the doctor asked me to do him this favor.'   
  
'I know the way to my quarters and I sure as hell can take care of myself.' she said as she stood up. Immediately, she felt dizzy and had to steady herself on the biobed.  
  
'No you can't and you know that.'  
  
Tom rushed to her side and put his arm around her waist. When she felt his touch,   
  
B'Elanna jerked away.   
  
'I don't need any help!' she exclaimed 'especially from you!'  
  
He backed off again quickly, looking a bit hurt.  
  
'Please. 'Lanna, please, let me help you.'  
  
She spun around, ready to break his nose, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.  
  
'Please,' he whispered 'trust me.'  
  
She looked up in his eyes, she saw nothing but genuine concern for her. She forced herself to relax.  
  
*He really seems concerned about me. If I only knew if..*  
  
She interrupted her thoughts briskly and nodded slowly.  
  
Tom gave her an encouraging smile. He put her arm around his shoulder, waved at the Captain and the doc, and they left. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Secrets

Sacrifice of Angels  
  
By ChrisTR  
  
****************************************  
  
From fairest creatures we desire increase,  
  
That thereby beauty's rose might never die,  
  
But as the riper should by time decrease,  
  
His tender heir might bear his memory:  
  
But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes,  
  
Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,  
  
Making a famine where abundance lies,  
  
Thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel.  
  
Thou art now the world's fresh ornament,  
  
And only herald to the gaudy spring,  
  
Within thine own bud buriest thy content,  
  
And, tender curl, mak'st waste in niggarding.  
  
Pity the world, or else this glutton be,  
  
To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee.  
  
-William Shakespeare, Sonnettes  
  
****************************************  
  
Part 4 - Secrets  
  
As they walked down the corridors to her quarters, B'Elanna Torres tried to figure out what had happened to Tom. When he had come to SickBay to pick her up, she expected the usual cocky remarks. But, on the contrary, Tom had showed nothing but genuine concern for her. He has asked her to trust him. But however hard she tried, however much she wanted to trust him, she couldn't. She just couldn't trust a man with a reputation like Tom's- But she had to admit that he had changed. Over the time, she had learned that the arrogant, uncaring and sometimes even rude womanizer Tom Paris the rumours described was not his true self. Under the mask that he wore, was a caring, sympathetic, sometimes even vulnerable man. It just wasn't too often that he let down that mask and exposed that side of his soul. She wondered why now.  
  
When they arrived at her quarters, B'Elanna tapped in her authorisation code, and the door opened. She stepped through it and when she heard Tom enter, she turned and looked at him.  
  
'Okay, Tom, I'm gonna be fine. You don't have to waste your time on me. Thanks for your help.'  
  
'You're not a waste of time for me, B'Elanna. Besides, I'm not going to leave until I have you in bed.'   
  
B'Elanna could feel the blood rushing through her temples.  
  
'What?!'  
  
Tom winced when he finally noticed how...supspicious that must have sound.  
  
'I mean..oh, hell, you know what I meant. It's not that…' *Yes it is* **Shut up** 'I didn't mean it that way, I just..I'm worried about you…and…'  
  
Tom could feel her uneasyness, or at least, his own. He turned half-way around. 'I'll come to see after you tomorrow. Goodnight B'Elanna.' he said briskly.  
  
He quickly turned and started walking, but was rather startled when he felt her holding him back.  
  
'Tom, I..' He turned to face her and looked at his feet. After a few seconds he finally had enough courage to look straight into her eyes.  
  
'I..I want..to..Tom! stop it! I can't concentrate when you look at me like that!' she exclaimed.  
  
'B'Elanna,...' Tom began, but she softly put a finger over his lips.  
  
'No.' she said gently, but firmly. She took a deep breath. 'I'd like to apologize, Tom. I wasn't fair to you, I didn't even give you a chance after..' Her voice trailed off.  
  
'It's okay B'Elanna. I understand your reaction. I mean, you were heavily injured after all, and that *did* sound a bit..'  
  
'Tom, I'm not talking about what happened in SickBay or right now.' She sighed.  
  
'After the incident with the Cataati and our little..talk, well, I have avoided you, and I have been a bit..rude. I just wanted to..' she stopped suddenly when she saw Ensigns Wildman and Kim walking past. When they were past them, Harry looked over his shoulder and watched his friends. He saw that B'Elanna was looking embarassed and couldn't help it. He laughed softly.  
  
When Harry and Samantha were around the corner, B'Elanna started talking again.  
  
'Um..would you mind if we discussed this somewhere more private?'  
  
'Allright. Your quarters or mine?' he said with a boyish grin, immediately switching to Paris-the-Pig mode.  
  
B'Elanna grunted in disgust, but Tom could see the humour in her eyes.  
  
'Pig.' she snorted entering her room, but nevertheless invited him to join her.  
  
'Yes, ma'am. I'm all yours.' he retorted and followed her.  
  
Inside her quarters, B'Elanna gestured to a couch, told him to sit, and headed to the replicator.  
  
'Want something?'  
  
'A RakhT'hagino?'  
  
She turned to the replicator and activated it.  
  
'Two RakhT'haginos, charge on account Torres-Beta-1.'  
  
'Computer, cancel that.' She heard Tom's voice and looked at him in surprise. He shrugged. 'Your quarters, I pay the drinks.' he said with a smirk.'Computer, charge on account Paris-Charlie-3.'  
  
Seconds later, two cups materialized on the pad. B'Elanna took them and went over to the couch. She passed Tom one of the cups and sat on the other end of the couch.  
  
For the moment, there was silence. B'Elanna looked a out of the windows, watching the stars flash past them. *The stars...*  
  
She still couldn't believe it. They actually were back in the Alpha-Quadrant at last, and she didn't really care. She had accepted the fact that they were never going to return home, and now here they were. *Home..* she thought bitterly *for the past 4 years, Voyager has been my home, and I liked it. Hell, I'm probably the only one onboard who's not happy to be here.* She glanced at Tom, seeing that he too was miles away. He stared at his cup. *At least *he*'s got a family and a live to return to; like most of the crew. And unlike me; mother probably won't even speak to me.* she thought bitterly.  
  
Inside Tom's head reigned utter confusion. He wondered what it was what B'Elanna had wanted to tell him. He loked over at her, and saw her watching the stars, an odd expression on her face. He shuddered. It was more comforting to look at his cup.  
  
When after a while, she still hadn't said anything, his mind started wandering. So, they at last made it back home. The whole crew was on a joyride. Well, not the whole crew, anyway. *She doesn't seem too happy to have returned neither. I wonder why; at least she's still got her mother.* An image of his own mother came to his mind. She had died some time ago, and he missed her. *I wonder if Dad will talk to me now. Probably not.* he thought miserably. *At least I have Lissie to look forward to meating.* His younger sister Elizabeth would be 22 by now. *I wonder what she's been doing all this time.* He hadn't talked to her since before he joined the Maquis. During his time in prison, she had wanted to visit him, but their father had prevented her from doing so. The only way he could talk to her had been the letters they sent each other regularly. During his years in   
  
prison, he had learned to really value his sister. *She has always been there  
  
for me. Yes, I definetively look froward to meeting her.* He smiled.  
  
He turned to look at B'Elanna, and when their eyes locked, she quickly turned away. Tom reached over and put a hand on B'Elanna's arm. He felt her shudder.'What is it?' he asked softly.  
  
She turned to look at him, and her brown chocolate eyes met his.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
'I..was thinking of my mother.' She tried to keep her voice casual, and failed miserably.   
  
Tom could hear the anguish in it. He shifted nervously. Knowing about her somewhat unusual relationship with her mother, he didn't quite know how to react. Finally, he finished by moving closer to her and taking her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. B'Elanna looked at their hands and for a moment felt a bit better. *Strange,* she thought to   
  
herself *of all the men, Tom, the womanizer, the traitor, is the only one who can make me feel safe and comforted. Apart from big brother Chakotay of course. I wish I could trust him..* But nonetheless she decided that, only tonight, she would allow herself to open up   
  
a bit. She never had liked the idea of talking about her feelings. Especially to men. Especially to Tom Paris. But, funny enough, she had a feeling that he would understand her, more than anyone else. She softly ran her thumb over his hand and when she looked up to meet his eyes, she noticed that he was staring at his hand.   
  
When Tom noticed her smile, he blushed slightly and looked into her deep eyes. He felt a wave of joy and contention crush over him. At last, it seemed that she was willing to let down her walls a bit. The fact that she did it in *his* presence made him happy and nervous at the same time. Oh, he had no illusions about how this would end. He did not know what she had lived through before Voyager, but what he did know was that she had problems trusting people. Especially men. Especially Tom Paris, himself. Over the past 4 years, and especially over the past few months he had worked hard to earn her trust. He had suceeded in so far that she was one of his best and closest friends. But he had a feeling that she did not trust him completely, with her heart. He knew he loved this woman. He had admitted it to himself a long time ago. Whenever he saw her, his heart started beating   
  
faster and faster, his pulse, and his hormon glands as it occurs, accelerated. But he knew, he hoped, that this was not just a fling. He wanted a lasting relationship. But, before, he had to prove her, and himself, that he was ready for one. And he intended to do so.   
  
After some long minutes, he spoke again. 'What about your mother, B'Elanna?' he asked   
  
softly.  
  
'I…don't know how she will react when -- if -- I return to her.' She surprised herself by saying, 'I don't know if I should return to her. I'm not really sure if I'm that happy that we have returned.' Tom was surprised to hear this. *Now, this is something new* he thought. B'Elanna breathed deeply. ' I've got nothing to look forward to. Ever since my..my father left us, my relationship with my mother was..difficult. She got more Klingon every day, and I tried more and more to hide my Klingon side. I think she dispised me for that. I think she still does.' She said, on the verge of tears. She loved and missed her mother, even if she pretended not to.  
  
' 'Lanna, she's your mother! She still loves you, and you know that too.'  
  
Suddenly, B'Elanna was filled with anger. 'Who are you to tell me this?' she raged. 'It's easy for you! You have a family, a life to return to. Your father's an admiral. He'll look after it that StarFleet promotes you to Commander before the end of the year!'  
  
Now, Tom was enraged too. *How dare she do this?* 'Oh, you think so? Well, in case you forgot, the *Admiral*, my father, disowned me after I was sentenced to New Zealand Prison. We haven't talked a word to each other for years. He will hardly support my dashing Starfleet career.' He grunted 'He'll probably just convince his high-ranked friends to kick me out. You can't seriously believe that, once we have returned to the Federation,   
  
I'll just leave Voyager and the only real friends I have, and start hob-nobbing with the cream of StarFleetCommand. Nothing awaits me in the Alpha-Quadrant. Except for my sister, I haven't got any family left whom I enjoy thinking about, my *friends*' , he practically spat the word out, 'dumped me when I was sent to prison, and among the Maquis, I'm not that popular either. Perhaps StarFleet won't imprison me again, but it's   
  
unlikely that they let me keep my rank or even let me stay on this ship. If it weren't for the rest of the crew, I wouldn't have minded if we had stayed in the Delta-Quadrant. Hell, I liked it there, it gave me the chance to start a new life.' He stood up and walked over to the window, furious with the world itself, furious with everyone, but mostly with himself.  
  
*Fool!* a surprisingly soft voice sounded in his head. *What have you done? You just yelled at the only person who you care about more than about anyone else.*  
  
He felt the tears in his eyes, and fought hard to hold them back. Apparently, it was of no use, for he heard the sobbing only seconds after. It took him a while to realize that it was not him. B'Elanna sat on the couch, her face covered in her hands. *Paris, you idiot! See what you have done?* He walked over to the couch, and kneeled in front of B'Elanna. His   
  
arm reached out to touch her hands. She struggled at the beginning, but stopped when she realized that he *did* want to help her, and finished by snuggling up next to Tom. He wrapped his arms around her, and cradled her softly, rocking her forth and back. His hand run up and down her spine in what he hoped was a comforting way. With the other hand, he held her head against his shoulder and pressed his face against her soft hair, inhaling her scent. He could hear her gently sobbing. He didn't exactly know why she was crying, and he didn't really care either. All he wanted was to comfort, to hold her, and to never let go of her. 'Shhhhhh...it's okay. I'm here; it will be fine.' he whispered in her ear. He could hear her whisper something.  
  
'Don't...leave me..please...'  
  
'I won't. I promise I won't; I'll be here whenever you need me.' It was a promise he intended to keep. 'It's allright. Let it out. It's allright…'  
  
He cradled her in his arms until he didn't hear her cry anymore. Then, he reluctantly released her out of his embrace. He could see her tear-stroken face, the pain in her red eyes, and it almost broke his heart. His hand reached under her chin, and gently forced her to look at him. 'I'm sorry, Tom. I didn't know you...' she began.  
  
Tom shushed her. 'There's nothing you need to be sorry about, 'Lanna. It's me who should apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm sorry. I really am.' He caressed her cheek with one head and wiped the tears and hair out of her face. He could feel her frown. 'You...you mean too much to me, and...'  
  
'Oh, Tom...I...'  
  
'...and I never wanted to hurt you. It's just when you mentioned my father and my family, I just..snapped out' He could feel a single tear running down his face. 'Please, 'Lanna, please forgive me. It was wrong, and I didn't want to do that, I really didn't. I...'  
  
*Tell her! Now's the time. Tell her that you love her. Tell her, you fool!* But B'Elanna beat him to it.  
  
She wiped the tear of his face and he let her caress it slowly. He took her hand and kissed it gently.  
  
'It's allright Tom, it was not your fault..I..didn't want to hurt you. You have always been there for me. In that Vidiian Prison, in the caves on Sakari..please, I really didn't want this to happen.'  
  
'I know, B'Elanna, I know.' He murmures softly.  
  
She put her arms around him, and held him tightly. Tom was grateful for it, for he could feel the tears in his eyes. He could feel her running her hand through his blonde hair. When he felt he could trust his eyes again, he softly pulled away and looked in her eyes, slowly leaning down, wanting to kiss her. When he noticed her frown, he stopped himself. He did not want to pressurize or push her to something she didn't want to.  
  
Instead he leaned his forhead on hers, and looked in her dark eyes, their faces nearly touching each other. B'Elanna closed her eyes, enjoying this special moment. A comfortable silence embraced them.   
  
Tom looked at her, a dreaming look in his eyes, and a genuine smile on his lips. *She looks so peaceful..* he thought dreamily. He could feel her warm breath against his face, and he sensed the smell of her shampoo. *Gods...*   
  
The little voice in Tom's head came to life again. *Tell her. Tell her, now.* **I can't** *What do you mean you can't? You love her don't you?* **Why, yes I do** *Then tell her you jerk!* **Now, don't get personal. I warn you** *What you mean don't get personal! Gods, I don't believe I'm actually talking to you, instead of...* **instead of..?**   
  
*Oh, be quiet* Nontheless he decided he had to say something to break the silence. With her face so near to his, he could only think of one thing.  
  
'You are the most beautiful woman I ever met, B'Elanna.' he whispered, so low that B'Elanna couldn't possibly hear it. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. 'Sorry, did you just say anything?'  
  
He gazed at her dark, brown eyes, and he thought he looked right at her soul. 'I said you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met.' he said softly.  
  
For a moment she looked at him, in amazement. But quickly the joy he could see on her face turned into shock, and an hurt look came to her eyes. Suddenly, she stood up. Tom noticed the change in her tone when she spoke after a few seconds. 'Don't.' she said coldly.  
  
Tom was scared by the bitterness in her voice. He didn't understand what had gone so wrong.  
  
'Don't what?' he asked, totally confused.  
  
B'Elanna looked at him in a strange way, before she turned her head and stared at the floor.  
  
'Don..' she gulped nervously. 'Please, don't…lie to me.' Her voice sounded hurt and pleaful. When she heard no reply, she gathered all her klingon courage, and looked at him. She saw the confused look he had on his face.  
  
Tom was utterly at a loss of words. He tried to figure out when he supposedly lied to her. He shot a quick glance at B'Elanna, and he saw the tears in her eyes. When the meaning of her words slowly dawned to him, he felt as if someone had punched him right in the face. *How can she seriously…*  
  
He felt the urge to wrap his arms around her and to comfort her, but he decided he would regret it, if he did it right now. Instead he just stood up.  
  
When B'Elanna noticed Tom's painful look, she couldn't stand it anymore. She turned to the window and looked at the stars again, a single tear running down her cheek. Through the tears she saw Tom's reflection in the window, coming nearer.  
  
He made his way slowly, until he stood behind B'Elanna. Uncertain of what to do next, he put his hands on her shoulders and played with a single curl of her dark hair. Tom could feel her tensen at his touch and stopped himself. 'B'Elanna, I did not lie to you. You are beautiful. Everything about you is.' he whispered.  
  
Apparently that did not convince her at all. She jerked away and positioned herself in front of him.  
  
'You are not saying you find these beautiful, are you!' she challenged, vaguely gesturing towards her klingon ridges. Tom hardly heard the next words at all. 'No-one does...no-one.' she whispered bitterly.  
  
The pain in her voice almost broke Tom's heart. Slowly he walked closer to B'Elanna, who kept avoiding any physical contact with him, until she could feel the wall behind her back. Ignoring her frightful expression, Tom gently cupped her face with his hands, caressing, and effectively pinning her against the wall with his body. B'Elanna tried to speak, but he placed a finger on her lips. Intuitively, she wanted to fight him, fearing that   
  
he might decide to take advantage of her in this situation. B'Elanna could not imagine Tom would do anything like that, but it left a nagging doubt, nervertheless. She was to weak to fight, and she was not entirely sure if she should or not..or if she wanted to.  
  
Their faces merely inches apart, he could see her scared look. He slowly leant over to her, and placed a soft, loving kiss on her forehead. Then he looked into her wonderful eyes, and waited for a reaction. When none did come, he wiped the tear from her face and lovingly caressed her cheek. 'I don't care about the others, B'Elanna. To me they are beautiful. They are, because they are a part of you, of what you are. And to me, you truly   
  
are the most beautiful beeing in existence. Believe me that.' His lips gently touched her forehead again.  
  
B'Elanna could not speak. She could not think coherently. All she could do was to stare at this man, who was telling her she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. She wanted to say something, but all she could do was to stutter.   
  
'Shhh.' Tom said softly, 'it's allright. I really mean it.'  
  
'Oh Tom…' B'Elanna put her hands on his chest, and rested her head against it.   
  
Tom felt as if a heavy burden had been taken away from him. He had some doubts that she fully believed him, but for now, it was enough being able to hold her, to comfort her. He put the nagging doubts in his head aside, and fully concentrated on the here and now. He placed his chin on her head, and he heard her sigh contentedly as he enfolded her in a loving embrace.  
  
'B'Elanna Torres, did you just purr at me?' he asked silently, unable to stop himself from smiling softly.  
  
The only response were some other approving noises from her throat.  
  
*Gods, this is heaven!* he told himself.  
  
'There's something I have to tell you..' he said after a while.  
  
'Hm?'  
  
'I..I have to tell you the truth...'  
  
'The truth about what?'she asked confusedly, her voice nothing more than a soft whisper.  
  
'I..I..'   
  
*Christ, I thought this was getting easier in time*  
  
Unfortunately, he was saved.  
  
*Chirp*  
  
'Bridge to Lt. Paris'  
  
  
  
*Captain, you have the worst sense of timing!* Tom thought angrily, then the full impact of her voice speaking to him became evident *So, she's in command again.* He sighed. He would miss the Boss' chair.  
  
'Go ahead' he said, never stopping looking at B'Elanna's eyes.  
  
'We have just arrived at StarBase 89. Please report to the Conference lounge, we have some guests here who want to talk to you.' Janeway's voice had a strange tone.   
  
'Acknowledged. I'm on my way. Paris out.'  
  
Tom sighed. He looked intensively at B'Elanna, and then decided that she could only kill him once. He leaned over, lifted her chin and lightly brushed over her lips with his own, carefully, as if to see how she would react. When he pulled away, she gently caressed his face and looked at him. B'Elanna could see the love in his eyes. She said nothing, but only smiled warmly. For Tom, that smile, full of emotion, meant everything.  
  
Reluctantly he freed B'Elanna from his embrace and walked to the door.'We'll talk later, B'Ela.' And then he stepped through the doorway and left.  
  
When he was gone, B'Elanna Torres' smile grew. He had called her B'Ela. Only her father had called her this way before, and she loved it.  
  
Her lips still tinkled from that soft kiss Tom had given her  
  
She went back ton the couch, and sat on it, turned to the stars, and watched them. They seemed so beautiful now. After only a few minutes, she fell asleep. Eventually, SB89 came into sight, slowly drifting accros space, when Voyager docked. They were home at last. Perhaps it hadn't been such a bad day after all.  
  
************************************************  
  
Thy voice is on the rolling air;  
  
I hear thee where the waters run;  
  
Thou standest in the rising sun,  
  
And in the setting thou art fair.  
  
What art thou then? I cannot guess:  
  
But tho' I seem in star and flower  
  
To feel thee some diffusive power  
  
I do not therefore love thee less  
  
My love involves the love before;  
  
My love is vaster passion now;  
  
Tho' mix'd with God and Nature now;  
  
I seem to love thee more and more.  
  
Far off thou art, but ever nigh;  
  
I have thee still, and I rejoice;  
  
I prosper, circled with thy voice;  
  
I shall not lose thee tho' I die.  
  
Alfred Tennyson, In Memorian A.H.H  
  
************************************************ 


	5. Chapter 5 - Shore Leave

Sacrifice of Angels  
  
By ChrisTR  
  
****************************************  
  
Creep into thy narrow bed,  
  
Creep and let no more be said!  
  
Vain thy onset! all stands fast;  
  
Thou thyself must break at last.  
  
Let the long contention cease!  
  
Geese are swans, and swans are geese.  
  
Let them have it how they will!  
  
Thou art tired; best be still.  
  
They out-talk'd thee, hiss'd thee, tore thee?  
  
Better men fared thus before thee;  
  
Fired their ringing shot and pass'd,  
  
Hotly charged-and broke at last.  
  
Charge once more, then, be dumb!  
  
Let the victors, when they come.  
  
When the forts of folly fall,  
  
Find thy body by the wall.  
  
Matthew Arnold – The Last Word  
  
****************************************  
  
Part 5 – Shore Leave  
  
Thomas Eugene Paris entered the Conference Lounge with a huge grin on his face. His   
  
little 'talk' with B'Elanna had turned out to be far better than he thought. *Eventually, I'm   
  
going to tell her the truth*  
  
He just needed a bit more time. Nearly everyone onboard Voyager still had trouble of   
  
getting accostumated to the idea that they were actually at home. Himself included.  
  
He made his way around the table, noticing the men sitting at the table. *What is he doing   
  
here?* When he at last went to take his usual place, left to the Captain, he stopped dead.   
  
The pair of eyes that looked at him across the table were all too well known.   
  
For a moment, he just stood there, oblivious to all but Admiral Owen Paris, the Admiral,   
  
his father, who sat on the other side of the table, his eyes fixed on his son. 'Hello Thomas'   
  
he said in his buiseness-as-usual voice.  
  
Tom gulped nervously. 'Hi, dad. Good to see you again. It has been a long time.' 'Yes.   
  
Yes it has.' replied his father. An odd look came to his eyes. 'Please, sit down, son.' he   
  
said after a while, quickly changing the subject. Tom took his usual position. It was then   
  
when he first looked around in the room. Almost the entire Senior Staff of Voyage was   
  
present, as were two admirals; Owen Paris, and someone whom Tom did not know; and   
  
Captain Sisko. And there was this other man, now sitting in face of Tom.  
  
'Son, this is Admiral Haze. I'm sure you've heard about him.' Tom nodded friendly at the   
  
Admiral. 'Over here we have Captain Sisko, former commander of DS9 I believe you have heard about him too. And this is Jean-Luc Picard , Captain of the Enterprise.'  
  
Jean-Luc smiled at Tom. 'Admiral, we have met before as you know.' And, turning to   
  
Tom he whispered, 'Please do call me Jean-Luc.'  
  
Tom smiled. 'Certainly Captain.' he replied in his typical cocky voice. Jean-Luc snorted   
  
amusedly.  
  
Then, Tom turned to Janeway and Chakotay.'Ma'am, why have I been summoned here?'  
  
It was not Janeway who answered him, but Admiral Haze. 'As Cpt.Lorca already told you, we are preparing to counter-strike at the Dominion. Our aim, of course, is to re-capture DS9. Captain Sisko here has developed a detailed attack plan. We are positive that this plan will work, but even so, DS9 alone will not win us the war. Even if we can prevent the Dominion from bringing reinforcements in, we will still have to deal with the Jem H'Adar already in the Alpha-Quadrant. I am not sure if you have read all of the IntelReports that you received, but you should know that the Jem H'Adar are addicted to a drug, Ketracel White. The Founders obviously thought that that was the best way to control them. Without supply of Ketracel White, the Jem H'Adar are not able to fight. They will totally loose control of themselves and start fighting everybody, until they finally kill themselves.' Haze looked directly at Tom.'We have located their prime supply base for White here in the Alpha Quadrant, and plan to destroy it. And, we want *you* in. The mission will require some skills in piloting, and as Captain Janeway here repeatedly pointed out, you're one of the best. She has told me about you breaking the Warp10-threshold. Congratulations. When this is over, you might even get a medal.' Tom grinned, his eyes watching his father's face for emotions. He found none. *Just as before..some things never change.* Tom was disappointed by his father's usual lack of emotions.  
  
'But before we let you know anything classified, I have to know if you accept the mission. Beware, it is dangerous, and there is a slim chance of survival. But, this operation, if it succeeds could turn the way of the war in our favor.' The Admiral stared right into Tom's eyes. 'So, what do you say, Lieutenant?'  
  
Tom only needed to look at is father's face. 'I'm in,' he said, 'what do you want me to   
  
do?'  
  
***   
  
Z minus 3 days  
  
Tom was racing towards the surface of the planet at more than 95km/h. The unusual thing was that he was not in a shuttle or a ship. The only protection he had was his armor suit and the parachute in it. *Gods, what have I gotten myself into now?*  
  
When the surface was only 200 metres away, Tom opened his parachute. As he slowly slid down, he saw a figure move below him. Although it was totally dark; thanks to the IR sensors in his suit, he clearly saw someone running across the plains below him. *Oh,   
  
blast..*  
  
He directed his parachute slightly to the left, trying to get as much distance as possible   
  
between him and the unkown humanoid. When his feet finally touched the ground, he   
  
quickly rolled himself off and detached his parachute. After a quick scan of the area, he   
  
pulled out his Phaser-rifle and set it to stun. *Now let's see. I am on some deserted planet,   
  
surrounded by Jem H'Adar soldiers, one of which is now standing approximately 30   
  
metres to my le..Damn! Where has he gone?* Before he could do anything, a yellow   
  
energy burst tore the night apart and struck him right into his back.   
  
'OUCH!'  
  
He lost his balance under the shock, and hit the ground hard.  
  
'Computer, terminate program.'   
  
The total darkness of EpsilonIII was replaced by the familiar yellow-black grids of   
  
Voyager's HoloDeck. Tom Paris collapsed noisily in a far corner of it.   
  
'Congratulations, you're dead.' Jadzia Dax' voice cut through the silence, dripping with   
  
sarcasm.   
  
'What the hell happened?' he demanded.   
  
'You hesitated, you were day-dreaming.' She shook her head sadly. 'A damn stupid thing   
  
to do in such a situation.'  
  
Tom's only response was a grunt. 'I don't believe I actually volunteered for this!'  
  
'Well, you did, and if you don't take it a bit more serious, you will have a hard time out   
  
there. I won't be there to watch your back, you know.' She added reproachfully.  
  
'Yes, ma'am' he replied with a mock salute.  
  
'Tom, I'm serious. I don't want you to get killed.' Tom's smile faded when he heard the   
  
urge in his new friend's voice. 'I know. I'm sorry. I'm going to be just fine.' 'Yea, sure.'   
  
Jadzia grunted. Tom could not help but grin at her. 'I mean it.' she continued 'we have   
  
only 3 day training left. You are doing fine so far, but please try and concentrate. This   
  
exercises, as stupid as they seem, could save your life out there.'  
  
'I guess I have no choice bnut to listent you.' Tom said with a resigning sigh. 'No,   
  
absolutely not.' Jadzia paused 'Allright, that's enough for today' and after a quick look at   
  
her chrono, 'It's almost 2200 hours. Care to join me for dinner?'   
  
'Sure. And I may just know the right place to go.' Tom said with a smirk. 'But first I'm   
  
going to get a shower. Meet me at Holodeck 2 in, say, 30 minutes?'  
  
'No problem. See you then.' She said, but Tom already had exited the holodeck.  
  
***  
  
Hearing the familiar creak of Sandrine's door, Tom looked up from the pool game he ws   
  
just playing and saw Jadzia entering. She was wearing her Starfleet uniform, and looked   
  
around with a surprised look on her face. Tom dropped his cue and walked over to her.  
  
'You like it?' he asked.  
  
'It's..realistic. It does look every inch like Sandrine's, back on Earth.'  
  
Now it was Tom's turn to look surprised. 'You know Sandrine's?' he enquiered,   
  
incredously.  
  
'One of my former hosts used to come here quite often.' She said with a smile.   
  
'Care for a game of pool? If you're up to be beaten by the ship's champion, that is.' he said   
  
in his typical cocky voice.  
  
'Strange. I don't see the captain anywhere around.' She teased in a sweet voice.  
  
The remark made Tom stop dead. After a moment he shook his head and sighed   
  
theatratically. 'I guess I'll have a talk with Harry later.'  
  
Jadzia couldn't help but laugh. 'Allright champion. Let's get started.'   
  
They played a couple of games, and for the rest of the time, simply enjoyed themselves.   
  
After several games and several glasses of synthehol, Tom put the cue down again and   
  
looked at Jadzia.  
  
'I think wes chould call it a night now. I'm exhausted, and tomorrow we are supposed to   
  
be training again.  
  
'I think you are right. I'm a bit tired myself.  
  
'Allright. So I'll see you tomorrow?'  
  
'Sure. And Tom? Thanks for the wonderful evening.'  
  
He smiled back at her, 'Everything part of the job my dear.'  
  
With that he left.  
  
***  
  
Z minus 1 day  
  
Tom entered the Conference lounge last, when all the other senior officers were already   
  
there, including Chakotay. After waking up from is coma, three days ago, the doctor   
  
declared him fit for duty earlier today. He had said something about 'a voice calling me   
  
back'. Tom had no idea what he meant. Even though, Janeway had spent a lot of time in   
  
SickBay lately. He quickly walked over to his usual position and sat down. He quickly   
  
shot a glance at B'Elanna, who was sitting in front of him, and saw her watch him. Tom   
  
smiled warmly.  
  
When everybody was quiet and waiting, Katherine started talking.  
  
'Gentlemen, we have received our marching orders. I know, you hadn't had time to contact your families or friends, and I'm sorry, but this has priority. As you know, Captain Sisko is in charge of the Fleet for the attack on DS9. StarFleet has just learned that Gul Dukat will probably have deactivated the mine-field by tomorrow evening. That means..' she let out a deep sigh 'that means that we can't go on with the original plan. The 3rd Fleet will not arrive before 2 days, and we haven't heard a word of the Klingons yet either. But, we have to strike now, or the war will be lost. StarFleet Command has decided to wait until tomorrow, 0500 hours. Then, every single ship available will set out for DS9. That includes us. B'Elanna, what's our status?'  
  
B'Elanna looked at her 'We have finished all the necessary repairs. We're as ready as we'll   
  
ever be.'  
  
'Good. Now, there is a second part to this.'  
  
Harry looked at his captain, puzzled. 'Sir?'  
  
'The Lieutenants Tuvok and Paris will leave Voyager.' Katherine raised a hand to stop   
  
eventual comments. 'I know this is a surprise to all of you. I assure you, I would have told   
  
you before, but Admiral Haze has specifically ordered me to retain the information as long as possible. He has asked Lieutenant Paris to participate in a special mission. Lieutenant Tuvok has volunteered to accompany him.'  
  
Everybody stared at Tuvok. He, very vulcan-like, raised an eyebrow and said calmly 'It   
  
was the..logical thing to do. I have come to the conclusion that, due to his excpetional   
  
capanbility of getting himself into trouble, Lt.Paris would benefit from my assistance   
  
during his mission.' Weak chuckles emerged from around the table.  
  
'The both of them will leave on the Enterprise, in about 8 hours, at 0000. I suggest you all   
  
get some sleep now. Tomorrow we will need it. Lieutenants Paris and Tuvok, please stay.   
  
The rest is dismissed.'   
  
Slowly, the command staff left the room and returned to their quarters, all the while   
  
wondering what special mission would need Lt. Paris.  
  
***  
  
Z minus 1 day- 2125 h  
  
In his quarters, Tom Paris was experienceing some minor problems. He had tried to get   
  
some sleep before he went off Voyager, but it didn't work. He could not get his mind of   
  
this mission, of his father, of his future, and of B'Elanna Torres. He rolled in his bed,   
  
trying to find some rest. In vain. 'Computer, time?'  
  
'The time is 21:25 hours.'  
  
'Oh gods...why on earth have I volunteered?'  
  
'Please rephrase request.'  
  
'Oh, leave me alone.'  
  
'Unable to comply. Please rephrase.'  
  
'Oh just...' he sighed 'Computer, is HoloDeck2 still active?'  
  
'Affirmative. Current Program, Paris-Alpha-3.'  
  
*Sandrine's..that could be just the thing I need right now.'  
  
'Computer, lights.'  
  
The lights went on, and Tom got out of his bed. He went to the closet and put on some   
  
civis. Then he quickly left his quarters, and headed for the nearest turbolift. 'Deck 12, no   
  
wait! Computer, location of Lt. Torres?'  
  
'Lt. Torres is in Holodeck2, Deck 12.'  
  
'Perfect.' An idea came to his mind. 'Computer, resume. Deck 7'  
  
***  
  
Inside her quarters, B'Elanna Torres was experiencing some major difficulties. She had   
  
tried to go to bed early, in order to be fir for the next day, but she simply was in no mood   
  
for sleep. She could not get her mind away from this mission, and from Tom Paris, who   
  
was sadly connected to the mission. *Why did he volunteer? Gosh, I'll never understand   
  
that man..* Over the last few days, she had thought a lot about what happened in her   
  
quarters that special evening. She had analyzed everything they did, and had come to the   
  
conclusion that he said what he did only to comfort her. She appreciated the gesture, but   
  
she wished he would mean what he had said to her. She knew she had feelings for Tom,   
  
but how could she think about starting a relationship, if he lied to her? How could she even think that Tom was interested in a relationship? His reputation came to her mind. *He must have said these words to every girl he wanted.* she thought bitterly, ashamed of herself for believing, just for a moment, that he really thought of her as beautiful. Perhaps it would have been better if she had stayed splitted in two halfes, after the Vidiian Prison. Tom seemed much more compasionate, much more sincere to her human side. *Why should he even be interested in me?*   
  
She rolled across her bed, trying to find some rest. To no avail. 'Computer, time?'  
  
'The time is 20:45 hours.'  
  
'Damn...Computer, lights.'  
  
The lights went online and the whole room was iluminated. B'Elanna got out off bed and   
  
went over to the replicator. 'Computer, Akrylian Tea, hot.'  
  
'Unable to comply. You have used all of your replicator rations for this week.'  
  
'What?! Oh, damn..' *Terrific. What am I going to do now?*  
  
That very moment, an idea struck her.  
  
'Computer, is HoloDeck2 occupied?'  
  
'Negative.'  
  
'When is the next reservation?'  
  
'Commander Chakotay has reserved the HoloDeck for 2 hours, starting at 2200.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
She went over to her closet and put on some civis, then headed out of her quarters and   
  
towards the next turbolift. 'Deck 12.'  
  
***  
  
Hearing that familiar creak of Sandrine's door made B'Elanna's head jerk up in surprise.   
  
*The privacy locks! I knew I forgot something.*  
  
When turned to see the new visitor, she saw Tom Paris entering. When he saw her, he   
  
hesitated, as if uncertain what to do now. Finally he seemed to have reached a conclusion.   
  
He walked towards the table where she sat and stopped right in front of her. 'Mind if I join you?' he asked.  
  
'Sure.' she said after only a short hesitation, gesturing to the opposing chair.'So,' she   
  
began as soon as he was sitting 'what are you doing down here?'  
  
'I couldn't sleep.'  
  
He looked at her.  
  
'Me too.' She admitted. 'Listen Tom, I have been thinking a lot, about what you said in my quarters…'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
She sighed sadly. 'I'd like you to be honest. You don't really think I'm…beautiful, do   
  
you?'she blurted the words out, afraid that otherwise, she wouldn't get them out at all.  
  
Tom stared at her in disbelief. 'What?' he managed to say.  
  
'Look, Tom, I think I know why you did it, and I appreciate it,  
  
really, I do, but...'  
  
'You think I just said that, to comfort you?' he interrupted her. 'No, you think I said it,   
  
because I want to have you in my bed don't you? You think I say all those things to all the girls I meet, don't you? Tom Paris, the womanizer!' His voice was full of anger and of   
  
bitterness. Torres could not say a word. Tom shook his head sadly. 'I thought you'd know   
  
me better than all those rumours B'Elanna. I think you are beautiful. And I mean I when I   
  
say it. Why don't you give me a chance? Why don't you let me try to earn your trust? We   
  
are friends, right? But perhaps...perhaps I want us to be something more that just friends.   
  
And perhaps you want that too.' When he spoke the last words, he dared not look at her.   
  
'I'd like us to be something more than friends, Tom, but I don't know if I can trust   
  
you…with my heart. When you say I'm beautiful, or that you care about me, I just keep   
  
thinking that you must have said that to a lot of women over the years.'  
  
'B'Elanna, my reputation is...dubious, I know, and for the greatest part it's pretty much   
  
well earned, but when I say I care about you, I mean it. I really do.'  
  
'Then why are you going away on that stupid mission?'  
  
'What, Lieutenant Torres, are you concerned about me?' he said in his typical cocky tone, a mocking grin on his face. He immediately regretted those words, as soon as he saw   
  
B'Elanna's reaction.  
  
'That's not funny Mister! Yes I am worried about you! Why did you volunteer for this   
  
suicide mission, anyway?'  
  
'It's no suicide mission. When my father asked me to participate, I couldn't..' He was   
  
interrupted in mid-sentence by B'Elanna's angry voice.  
  
'Your father? You didn't tell me your father was here' she sounded astonished and a bit   
  
hurt.  
  
'Yeah, well, he is.'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'What? I just didn't realize...Listen, do you mind if we talked about something else?' he   
  
complained.  
  
'Well, actually I would. You can't just keep it to yourself, you have to talk to someone.   
  
You just can't run away from it your whole life!'  
  
'Run away from what?' This was not going the way he intended it to.  
  
'Your relationship with your father! You have to talk to someone, you have to...'  
  
'Funny that coming from you.' He remarked silently, but B'Elanna could hear him. He   
  
regretted the words the very instant he spoke them out.  
  
'What?' She asked, terrified, not believing what she just had heard.   
  
'I shouldn't have...I'm sorry, B'Elanna, it just happened. I didn't mean…'  
  
'Listen to me, Lieutenant. I know, I don't have a relationship with my father, and I felt   
  
miserable enough for a long while. You don't need to remind me of that.' She said, her   
  
eyes full of tears.  
  
Tom looked helplessly as she turned briskly and rushed out of the room.  
  
When she was gone, Tom angrily slammed his fist on the table. *Dammit Tom Paris. This really wasn't necessary. What a fool I am. She only tried to help me, and I...Oh Damn!*   
  
His plan had failed. When he left the holo-deck, terminating the program, he felt even more miserable than before.  
  
***  
  
Outside her quarters, B'Elanna Torres fumed. She hadn't wanted to fight with Tom, ans   
  
she regretted most of what she said just before, but her anger was far bigger that her regret. How could he do this to her? She saw all her worst fears proven right. Tom was just like all other men, perhaps even worse. After slamming the code into the door panel, the doors opened.  
  
She entered the room, and directly headed to her bed. All she wanted to do now was to   
  
sleep and to forget about it all. When she approached the bed, she saw something lying on it. A single, red rose. Not a replicated one, but one from the hydroponics gardens in   
  
CargoBay4. She held it to her nose and smelled the scent. *Beautiful...* It was then that   
  
she noticed a small card lying on her bed as well. When she unfolded it, she saw that it was handwritten. It read  
  
B'Elanna,  
  
This rose, beautiful and unapproachable as you are;  
  
Until you take away the thorns,  
  
It will give you a hard time,  
  
It will create a mess.  
  
A complicated flower, ignore her scorns,  
  
A flower, saying 'You're mine,  
  
A beautiful flower, nevertheless.  
  
Some day, I will get your thorns;  
  
I will miss you.  
  
Tom  
  
B'Elanna smiled at the awkward rimes. Clumsy, but sweet, in a way.   
  
A wave of regret crushed over her body. Regret for what she had said, just a few minutes   
  
ago. Regret for every time she had treated Tom badly. Regret for doubting him. But it   
  
didn't last long; only until she remembered that those words were not genuine. Or were   
  
they? If Tom really cared about her, why had he volunteered for that mission? She knew,   
  
in her heart, he hadn't meant to hurt her with his comment just now. But why is he going?   
  
She could feel tears in her eyes, but refused to let them drop. She felt like smashing the   
  
rose against a wall, but instead, she gently put the rose aside and stretched out on her bed.   
  
She had a lot to think about. Sleep was no longer an issue. More like a disturbance. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends

Sacrifice of Angels   
  
By ChrisTR  
  
****************************************  
  
Cannon to the right of them,  
  
Cannon to the left of them.  
  
Cannon in front of them,  
  
Volleyed and thundered.  
  
Stormed at with shot and shell.  
  
Boldly they rode, and well  
  
Into the jaws of death,   
  
Into the mouth of hell,  
  
Rode the six hundred.  
  
-Alfred Tennyson, The Light Brigade  
  
****************************************  
  
Part 6 – Friends  
  
Z + 09: 30  
  
'Bridge to Lt.Paris.'  
  
'Paris here. Go ahead Captain.'  
  
'We will arrive at the Menkalinan in approximately 30 minutes. Please report to my ready-room in half an hour.' Jean-Luc Picard's voice sounded as calm as always.  
  
'Understood. Paris out.'  
  
Tom sipped at his drink and stared out of the window. He was sitting in Enterprise's mess-hall, ShuttleBay 4, as the crew referred to it. This was due to the fact that Enterprise only had 3 shuttle bays. He didn't notice someone approaching his table.  
  
'Mind if I join you?'  
  
When he heard the unfamiliar voice, Tom turned and saw a black woman standing beside   
  
him.  
  
'No offense, but I think I'd rather be alone right now.' He said, trying to sound, and look,   
  
as normal as he could. Ignoring his remark, the woman went to the other side of the table   
  
and sat down.  
  
'Really, I'd prefer to...' The woman raised a hand, and something made Tom stop. It was   
  
an odd feeling.  
  
'My name is Guinan. I am the..barman here. I serve the drinks, and I listen.'  
  
'Listen to what?'  
  
'I listen. To jokes, stories, to everything the people tell me.' She mustered him intensively.   
  
'I saw you here, niping at your drink, and looking as if you had just lost your best friend. I   
  
suppose you did?'  
  
Tom snorted. 'I..may have.'  
  
'You want to talk about it.' It was not a question, it was a statement of facts.  
  
'Listen, I don't even know you, and you don't know me. Why should I..'  
  
'You are Thomas Eugene Paris, son of the 'Admiral', and you will leave this ship soon, on   
  
some kind of away mission to save the Federation.' She noticed his puzzled look. She   
  
shrugged.   
  
'How did you know that?'  
  
'Let's just say, I know the captain of this vessel.' She said in a mysterious voice.  
  
'So, what is your friends name?'  
  
'B'Elanna. B'Elanna Torres. I had a fight with her before I boarded this ship. I said things   
  
that must have hurt her...terribly. I didn't mean them, but...'  
  
'That is nothing that unusual. If you are friends, you'll make it up. And now, tell me, what   
  
is your real problem?'  
  
'I..I love her.'  
  
'I don't see why that should be a problem.'  
  
'I don't know if she loves me too. My reputation is..dubious. I'm afraid she might believe   
  
the rumours, and decide not to trust me.'  
  
'I know your reputation. I don't think it fits you.'  
  
Tom raised an eyebrow and looked at her. 'How would you know?'  
  
She shrugged.  
  
'As I said, I listen to people. You are famous, even aboard this vessel.' Guninan said in   
  
her typical mysterious voiced.  
  
Tom's response was a slightly puzzled and annoyed grunt.  
  
Guinan looked at him. 'Tell her. Tell her you love her.' She said warmly.  
  
'Everyone says that I should do so.' he snorted.  
  
'Well, everyone cannot be wrong, can they?'  
  
'I don't know how to tell her...I mean, I do want to get…involved with her, but I really   
  
don't want to risk our friendship. It's not as if I had that many friends, so the ones I have,   
  
they mean a lot to me.' He grunted. 'It seems I usually don't stay anywhere long enough to   
  
make friends.'  
  
'Well, wether you like it or not, you just made one.' She said warmly, smiling. Then she   
  
stood up and left, leaving behind a very puzzzled Tom Paris.  
  
***  
  
Z + 08: 30  
  
***  
  
'Sir, incoming message from the Cortez. They're still having troubles stabilizing the   
  
guidance thrusters.' Chief Miles O'Briens voice did not indicate any emotions. *Buiseness   
  
as usual..* he thought.  
  
'Tell them to drop back and make repairs. Bring up the Sarik to take it's place.' Sisko was   
  
concerned. This was only one ship among many who already had to drop out.  
  
'Will do.'  
  
'That's the eleventh ship to fall out of formation.' Garak sounded at least a bit   
  
disconcerted.  
  
'Nice of you to keep track, Garak.' Jadzia Dax, sitting at Defiant's Conn station, did not   
  
like the sinister tone of his voice.  
  
'He can't help being negative. It's in his nature.' Julian remarked.  
  
'On the contrary.' Garak defended himself, 'I always hope for the best. However,   
  
experience, *unfortunately* has taught me to expect the worst.' Slightly annoyed, the   
  
Cardassian turned his attention back to his staion.  
  
Suddenly, the Chief's voice cut through the unusual silence following Julian's and Garak's   
  
verbal sabre-rattling.  
  
'I'm picking something up. It's a large Dominion fleet, bearing zero-zero-four mark zero-  
  
zero-nine.'  
  
'How large?' Sisko demanded  
  
'1254 ships.'  
  
'They outnumber us 2 to 1.' Julian remarked almost non-chalantly. For a moment there   
  
was a shocked silence on the bridge.   
  
'Now, who's being negative?' Garak asked sarcastically.  
  
'On screen. Maximum magnification.' Sisko ordered. The viewscreen was all of sudden   
  
filled with Dominion and Cardassian vessels against the background of a large red nebula.  
  
The entire bridge crew's looks were locked onto the enemy fleet. For a while, nobody was   
  
able to speak. Finally, Sisko regained control of himself and opened a comm-channel to the fleet.  
  
'To all ships. This is Captain Sisko. Assume attack formation Delta 2.' The lights on the   
  
bridge dimmed and the red-alert klaxon sounded. On every ship in the entire fleet, crewmen were called to battlestations.   
  
*Benjamin, you're ought to say something inspiring now.* he thought.  
  
'There's an old saying: «Fortune favors the bold.» Well, I guess we're about to find out.'   
  
Sisko's voice rang over the comm-system. The entire fleet could hear him, as the roughly   
  
600 ships of the Federation fleet slowly moved towards the enemy.  
  
'Sisko to all ships. Galaxy class destroyers slow down to half impulse. You too   
  
commander.' he added, turning to Dax.  
  
'Attack fighters. Engage in waves, concentrate your fire on the Cardassian ships, then split into squadrons and run like hell.'  
  
'I pity the Klingons. I have a feeling they are going to miss a very intersting fight.' Garak   
  
commented.  
  
'I have a feeling we are going to miss them.' O'Brien replied.  
  
'Forget the Klingons. Our job is to get to DS9 and prevent the Dominion reenforcements   
  
from coming through the worm-hole, and that's what we're going to do.' He took a deep   
  
breath. 'Sisko to all ships. Prepare to engage enemy.'  
  
O'Brien noticed Nog's excitement. 'Steady Ensign. Focus on your work. That's what I   
  
do.'  
  
Julian could not resist. 'You should listem to him Ensign. He's a profesional.' he said in a   
  
mock voice.  
  
O'Brien could not help but laugh silently.  
  
'Attack fighters. Full impulse. Fire at will.'  
  
The first wave of the small vessels raced across the empty space, and fired their weapons at the much larger Cardassian battleships.  
  
The fighting had begun.  
  
***  
  
Z + 10: 00  
  
When Tom entered the Captain's Ready room, he still had a puzzled look on his face.   
  
*What a strange ship...*   
  
He noticed all of Enterprise's were present. Most of them, he didn't know. Only   
  
Commander Riker's face was familiar. As was Tuvok's. He wondered what was going on.  
  
He turned to Jean-Luc.'Sir, you wanted to speak to me?'  
  
'Yes, Lieutenant. But before, I'd like you to meet my crew. You already know   
  
Commander Riker here, I suppose.' When Tom nodded, Jean-Luc went on.  
  
'This is Lt.Cmdr.Data, my 2nd officer.' Tom saw the android smile. It was an unusual   
  
sight. 'Pleased to meet you sir.' Data nodded.  
  
Picard gestured to the couch where two women were sitting.  
  
'And over here we have Commander Deanna Troi, the ships counselor, and Dr. Beverly   
  
Crusher, Head of our medical staff.' Troi reached out to shake his hand. 'Nice to meet you   
  
Lt.' She said. 'The pleasure is all mine, commander. And, Dr.Crusher, of course.' he said,   
  
in the most charming voce he could manage.' Troi smiled warmly. Beverly Crusher raised   
  
an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her mouth.  
  
Next, the captain pointed at the only crewmember left. 'And this is our Chief Engineer,   
  
Lt.Cmdr. Geordi LaForge.' The two men shook hands.  
  
When the introductions were finished, Tom sat on the couch, to the left of Tuvok.  
  
Picard turned, and sat behind his desk.  
  
'I have just received word form Admiral Haze. Our Fleet has made contact with a large   
  
Dominion force. Hostilities—the battle—has begun, approximately one and a half hour ago. The diversion the battle has created, will certainly help us in achieving our mission's goal. I know neither of you has been fully briefed yet. That is going to change now.' Jean-Luc took a deep breath. 'What I am going to say now must not leave this room. All the   
  
informations I am about to give you are highly classified.'  
  
When all the officers nodded, Picard tapped a control on his Personal Display. An shematic image of a star system appeared. The writing on top of it read 'Corvus'.  
  
'This is our real mission objective, Corvus II. It is situated deep inside Cardassian   
  
territory, only 45 lightyears away from Cardassia Prime. We have come to the Menkalinan system to rendez-vous with the vessel that will transport the Away-Team to Corvus II..'  
  
'Sir, I thought the Enterprise would do this.' Riker interrupted.  
  
Jean-Luc shook his head.  
  
'Since we are not equiped with a cloaking-device, the Enterprise would be a bad choice.   
  
No, in 30 minutes, we will meet a Cardassian ship, the Ketarra.' Before anyone could utter a word, Jean-Luc raised a hand. 'I know this is hard to believe for you, and I was equally surprised when I was informed of this. The Ketarra is one of probably 6 renegade ships, currently trying to escape from Cardassian territory. Gul Dukat and his Cardassian   
  
gouvernement do not want this to become popular, and so far they have succeeded, but   
  
there are some among the Military, and most what's left of the Obsidian Order, who do not like the new alliance with the Dominion. Last month, the Ketarra made it to the Federation outpost of New Pacifica. The colonists contacted StarFleet, and so on.   
  
StarFleetCommand begun planning this operation several weeks ago, and this renegade   
  
Cardassian ship came in quite handy. It has been in EarthStation McKinsley for the last two weeks, where our best engineers worked on it, in an attempt to modify Cardassian   
  
technology enough to allow some...modifications. In short, we equiped it with a cloaking   
  
device and quantum torpedoes, and modified one of it's shuttlebays to transport one of our runabouts.' He let his words sink inn for a minute, and when nobody spoke up, he went on.  
  
'Now, about your mission. It will take you about four hours to get to Corvus II. Once you   
  
have arrived there, Mr. Paris here will take the runabout and set you off, 10 miles away   
  
from your primary objective. He will pick you up again, 2 miles north of your objective.   
  
The Lieutenants Strickler and Renton, of StarFleet's intelligence unit will effectively be in charge of the mission; they were trained for this, and they are more than able to deal with it. Your primary goal is to destroy the Primary Storage Facility. Once it's destroyed, you will head towards the pickup point, and return to the Ketarra, and then return to Federation space.'  
  
'In theory.' Tom remarked solemnly.  
  
Tuvok and Riker both gave him a look that could easily concurrate with Janeway's. But   
  
Picard just nodded slowly.  
  
'The odds are against you. You'll have to rely on the Ketarra to get you back, since we will be joining the battle, once we delivered you. I would be lying if I said that the chances of succes are anything but slim. Blowing up the Facility is possible, and I fiercly believe that you will be able to do it, but gettting home again afterwards will be difficult. Mr. Paris has orders to wait for 20 minutes after the mission time elapsed. Beyond this point, it will get too dangerous. I cannot order you to go on this mission. Anyone who wants to drop out, do it now. The Lts. Paris and Tuvok have already volunteered, as have Strickler and Renton.' He looked at his senior officers. 'So, if anyone of you prefers not to go, tell me now. I may remind you one last time that this mission is of the outermost importance for the Federation. For the rest, any volunteers will be warmly welcomed.'  
  
For some moments, there was nothing but silence before Data spoke. 'Sir, I think I speak   
  
for us all when I say: 'To hell with the Dominion'..' Everyone smiled, and Jean-Luc felt an almost absurd feeling of pride. Data's words were echoed by everyone present, with the possible exception of Lt.Tuvok.   
  
'To hell with the Dominion!' 'And to hell with that patak Storage Facility!'  
  
While some chuckles emerged from all around the table, Jean-Luc moaned and turned to   
  
his 2nd officer. 'Data, who has taught you to curse like this?' he asked mockingly.  
  
'Well, actually, Dr.Crusher and Counselor Troi here told me that cursing was an adequate   
  
way — sometimes — to release aggression…a sort of pressure valve. In fact, I do have to   
  
admit that...' Jean-Luc rolled his eyes and sighed silently, poilitely trying to listen as his   
  
colleague and friend started a longer speech about the advantages of swearing. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Batte Stations

Sacrifice of Angels   
  
By ChrisTR  
  
*******************************************  
  
Say not the struggle nought availeth,  
  
The labour and the wounds are vain,  
  
The enemy faints not, nor faileth,  
  
And as things have been, things remain.  
  
If hopes were dupes, fears may be liars;  
  
It may be, in yon smoke concealed,  
  
Your comrades chase e'en now the fliers,  
  
And, but for you, possess the field.  
  
For while the tired waves, vainly breaking,  
  
Seem here no painful inch to gain,  
  
Far back through creeks and intlets making,  
  
Came, silent, flooding in, the main.  
  
And not by eastern window only,  
  
When daylight comes, comes in the light,   
  
In front the sun climbs slow, how slowly,  
  
But westward, look, the land is bright.  
  
-Arthur Hugh Clough, Say not the struggle nought availeth   
  
****************************************  
  
Part 7 – Battle Stations  
  
Z + 11: 57  
  
A mighty roar went through all of Voyager's decks.  
  
'Captain, the structural integrity has been compromised!' Harry Kim's voice sounded from   
  
his station.  
  
'Shields are at 47%. Phasers off-line.' Chakotay looked up from the helm-console. 'We   
  
just lost the Seatag and the Majestic. We're on our own.'  
  
After a brief consultation, Janeway looked up from the displays next to her chair. 'Tell the   
  
Konolwaljow and the Agamemmnon to take their place, quickly. Our flanks are wide open. And tell Cpt. Lorca to bring more distance between our ships. He's too close.'  
  
'Aye sir.'  
  
'Sir, four enemy ships, dead ahead.' Lieutenant O'Shea, Tuvok's replacement, yelled.  
  
'Evasive manoeuvres. Pattern Omega. We're-' Janeway was interrupted by the sound of an exploding display. Shock waves went through the whole ship. Boiling hot steam emerged from broken conduits, all over the bridge. An ensign cried out in pain, as he was hit by a falling bulkhead. Janeway angrily wiped her hair out of her face.  
  
'Hold on. We're going through.' she hurled.  
  
***  
  
Down in Engineering, B'Elanna Torres was, again, experiencing major troubles.  
  
'Carey,' she yelled, 'stabilize the plasma coolants. And get an Emergency Team to Deck5,   
  
the aft Torpedoe launcher is jammed. I'm going for the phasers.' And, turning to Ensign   
  
Vorik, 'Get someone to monitor the antimatter chamber. That last hit damaged the   
  
shielding.'  
  
Without waiting for an acknowledgement, she quickly grabbed a near toolkit and left for   
  
the phaser-relais.  
  
***  
  
Z + 14: 35  
  
Most StarFleet vessels were duranium white, proudly bearing the colours of the   
  
Federation, like a coat of arms. Boldly lit by running lights, so all would recognize them on their mission of exploration.  
  
The Enterprise, for instance, was such a ship.  
  
The Ketarra wasn't.  
  
But then, the Ketarra wasn't a StarFleet ship either.  
  
Intentionally coated in microdiffracted carbon, it was dark as the void between the stars,   
  
absorbing all the visible light that fell upon it.  
  
Having deactivated their cloaking device when entering the system, to avoid random   
  
radiation, the Ketarra now eased into a deep non-standard polar orbit over Corvus II. The   
  
only sign of its presence was the blinking-out, then reappearance of the stars it passed.  
  
Its modified hangar door opened.  
  
A runabout, equally dark as its mothership, emerged from it.  
  
Its mission was not exploration, either.  
  
Its impulse engines glowing faintly, the runabout set its course, moving away from the   
  
Ketarra, and dropping for Corvus II. In less than 3 minutes, the runabout met the   
  
atmosphere and begann to leave its feary trail in the sky.  
  
Inside, the shuttle shuddered heavily. Inertial dampeners had been turned off, to avoid any stray radiation being detected from the surface.   
  
The pilot, tightly strapped into his seat, maintained his calm expression as his fingers,   
  
expertly ran over the controls, trying to stabilize the flight. Behind him, 5 passengers held   
  
on tighly to the benches they sat on.  
  
Their faces were unknow, for the opaque blast-shields, integrated in their carbon-black   
  
helmets and capable of deflecting a type 3 paser beam, made it impossible to determinate   
  
any facial expression.  
  
Two of the passengers held on to their phaser rifles, wedging the stocks against the deck.   
  
The only ID marks they wore were the MilitaryInsignias, the StarFleet Delta slashed by a   
  
bolt of red lightning; the unit crest of StarFleets Intelligence and CovertOperations division, whose existence has officialy always been denied. That, and the nametags they wore: STRICKLER, RENTON.   
  
The other passengers and the pilot also wore carbon-black commando armor, though not   
  
the Red Bolt insignia. But they also wore nametags: CRUSHER, DATA, TUVOK and the pilot, PARIS.  
  
***  
  
Z + 14: 40  
  
An abrupt manoeuvre to starboard brought Defiant out of the way of a Cardassian   
  
destroyer, and right into the phaser fire of two   
  
Jem H'Adar ships.  
  
Panels exploded, the lights flackered and crewmembers on all decks lost balance and hit the deck.  
  
Then the riposte. Defiant's phasers spat flashes of bundled energy across the empty space   
  
and found their target. The unfortunate   
  
Jem H'Adar vessel exploded in a giant fire-ball.   
  
'That's one down,' shouted Jadzia Dax from the Conn, '978 still to go.'  
  
'I worry more about those pursuing us. Can we shake the other three?' Sisko demanded,   
  
tightening his grip at the Conn.   
  
'I'll try.'   
  
A blinding flash struck the bridge. Julian rushed over to one of the few functional displays   
  
left.'We lost aft shields. Forward shields are at 15 percent.'  
  
'Wouldn't this be a good time to cloak?' demanded Garak.  
  
'The cloaking system's fried.' O'Briens voice could harldy be heard through the noise of   
  
battle.   
  
Sisko was almost jerked to the ground.   
  
'Auxiliary power to weapons. We're going to fight our way out of this.'   
  
***  
  
'B'Elanna! We need the phasers back online.' Janeway shouted across the com-system.  
  
'I'm trying Captain.'  
  
'Sir, Jem H'Adar capital ship, dead ahead. They're target...' Lieutenant O'Shea could not   
  
finish the sentence. A full torpedoe salvo from the enemy vessel struck Voyager, riping   
  
away the remains of its shields, and hit the hull of the already badly damaged ship.  
  
'O'Shea, launch a full torpedoe broadside. Lieutenant?' When she heard no response, she   
  
turned in her chair and saw the blood-stained face of the Lt., saw his lifeless body, lying   
  
on the floor, and saw the gaping injury to his throat. She noticed immediately that all help   
  
would come to late.   
  
Cursing the Dominion loudly, she made her way to the tactical station and used what was   
  
left of it to prepare an array of 5 torpedoes to be fired. When she pushed the trigger,   
  
nothing happened.  
  
'Damn. Harry, the torpedoe tubes are jammed. Try and...'  
  
She interrupted herself when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw multiple green flashes   
  
of light crossing the view-screen and hitting the Jem H'Adar vessel's warp-core.  
  
The view-screen went blank for a second, and when she looked at it again, Janeway only   
  
saw myriads of small debris floating through space. At least four enemy ships were gone.  
  
'What the *Hell* was that?' she asked.  
  
***  
  
'It's the Klingons sir,' Nog reported 'They're here.'  
  
Garak could not contain his excitement. 'Ahhh…' he made.  
  
'Sir, we're being hailed by Commander Worf.'  
  
'On screen.'  
  
Worf's serious face appeared on the view-screen.  
  
'Captain. I'm sorry we're late. It was not easy to convince Chancellor Gowron to spare us   
  
any ships.'  
  
'I'm just glad you could make it Commander.'  
  
'Sir,' Nogs excited voice sounded over the bridge, 'the Klingons have punched a hole in   
  
the enemy lines.'  
  
Turning to Dax, Sisko's voice was all serious.   
  
'Dax, can you get us through?'  
  
'I'd love to try.'  
  
***  
  
'Captain, the Klingons have broken a hole in the enemy lines.'  
  
Janeway tapped her com-badge. 'B'Elanna, transfer all energy to the shields.' Turning to   
  
Chakotay, she shouted 'Chakotay, can you get us through.' It was not really a question.  
  
'I'd love to try. Hold on, everybody.'  
  
***  
  
Z + 14: 47  
  
The pilot's voice sounded through the lone runabout. 'You better hold on to something   
  
now.'  
  
The hum of the engines shut off, making the hold eerily free of sound. The runabout was   
  
in glide mode now, covertly traveling where a transporter beam couldn't be risked.   
  
Through the heavily filtered blast shield he wore, Tom Paris saw the subdued overhead   
  
lighting switch from full-spectrum to red.  
  
It was almost time.  
  
He opened his helmet, to gain a better view of his controls.  
  
'How much longer?' Lieutenant Renton, effectively the commander of this mission, asked.   
  
Tom checked the displays.  
  
'We will be over the drop zone in 300 seconds.'  
  
'Allright,' Renton said, 'everybody knows what to do? Good. If anyone wants to say   
  
anything, now is the time.'  
  
Tom had something to say.He turned to Tuvok.   
  
'If you make it home and I don't, thank Cpt. Janeway..for everything.  
  
And...tell B'Elanna I loved her.' he whispered.   
  
Tuvok gave him an odd look, then he spoke. 'If you get home, and I don't, would you tell   
  
Captain Janeway...that our friendship meant a lot to me?'  
  
'Of course.' He hesitated. 'But we will make it home, all of us.'  
  
'That is hardly a logical comment.'   
  
Tom grunted.  
  
'200 seconds to drop zone.' he said.  
  
***  
  
Flanked by three Klingon Birds-of-Prey, Fighter Squadron No.3, Defiant, Voyager,   
  
Konolwaljow and the Galaxy-class starship HitchHiker raced across space, dodging   
  
torpedoes, enemy ships, explosions, debris, and each other. Phaser beams, disruptors and   
  
torpedoes flashed through space, some of them merely missing the Federation ships by   
  
dozens of metres, some, not missing at all.  
  
When they passed a groupement of Cardassian vessels, HitchHiker was caught in the cross fire of a Galor-classDestroyer and some smaller Jem H'Adar ships. Its shields collapsed with a faint, blueish flicker, and when the hull breaches became too important, the vessel finally was torn apart. The warp nacelles lost contact with the rest of the ship, and exploded, catching the HitchHiker in the shockwave.   
  
The once-proud vessel totally lost structural integrity, and crashed into an enemy ship. The resulting explosion destroyed both vessles.  
  
When the rest of the ships made their final run for the space behind the enemy lines, one of the large Jem H'Adar Capital ships blocked their way. The Klingons opened fire, while the StarFleet vessels tried to pass the enemy as quickly as possible.   
  
Disruptor beams struck the giant ship, tearing gaping holes into its outer hull. When after   
  
all the efforts, the giant ship still refused to explode, one of the Klingon ships changed   
  
course and accelerated to ramming speed. It hit the Jem H'Adar warship at full impulse   
  
speed, and the two vessels exploded into a giant fireball.   
  
Today was indeed a good day to die.  
  
***  
  
When they finally passed the enemy lines, Sisko turned to Ensign Nog.  
  
'Any other ships make it?'  
  
'Only Voyager and the Konolwaljow, sir.'  
  
'What happened to the Klingons?'  
  
'They must have been caught in the explosion radius.'  
  
Sisko took a deep breath.  
  
'Allright, we have only one and a half hour, until Dukat will bring the mine-field down.   
  
Tell the other ships to lay in a course for Deep Space Nine. Maximum Warp.'  
  
***  
  
'We've made it. We're past enemy lines.' Harry Kim didn't bother to hide the excitement   
  
he felt.   
  
'Sir,' Chakotay reported, 'the Defiant is ordering us to lay in a course for DS9.'  
  
'You heard the man Chakotay. Set a course. Maximum Warp.'  
  
'Aye ma'am.'  
  
***  
  
Z + 14: 51  
  
'60 seconds to drop zone. We're flying at an altitude of 300 feet. You better get yourself   
  
ready, you'll have to..' He was interrupted by a beeping sound, coming from his console.  
  
'What the...'  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence, as the runabout suddenly started to jerk from one side to   
  
the other, as a violent explosion shook it. Even through his helmet, Tom could her the   
  
strain on the outer hull. 'We've been hit by a Jem H'Adar phaser blast.' Tuvok reported.   
  
'I'd say they have spotted us.'  
  
'Is that the logical conclusion, Tuvok?' Tom remarked sarcastically. He just earned an   
  
almost cocky look from the Vulcan beside him.   
  
'Anyway, we have to get out of here. I can't control the shuttle anymore.'  
  
Both men stood up, and headed for the rear of the shuttle.  
  
'We should be over the drop zone by now. How about getting out of here?'  
  
Lieutenant Renton nodded. 'Agreed. I hope you remember your holodeck training.'  
  
Tom rolled his eyes.   
  
'Allright,' Renton said 'we need to get out of her, but disciplined.'   
  
'That is an appropriate measure.' Tuvok remarked 'But I suggest we...'move it now',   
  
Lieutenant.'  
  
Tom could not help but grin. Luckily the blast-shield protected him from being detected.  
  
Renton stood up and pulled down three times on a side-mounted, manual release lever.  
  
With a sudden roar of wind, the rear decking of the cargo hold dropped open onto   
  
darkness.  
  
As they have been trained, the remaining members of the away-team sealed their helmets   
  
and got to their feet.  
  
Renton checked her tricorder readings, and raised a finger, paused, brought it down,   
  
pointing to Strickler.  
  
Without hesitation, the Lieutenant stepped over the open deck and dropped through it.  
  
Renton was already pointing at Data. The android followed Strickler two seconds later.  
  
The procedure repeated itself, until only Tom was left. Renton pointed at him, and when   
  
Tom briefly hesitated, he began to shout.  
  
'Not to put too fine a point on it, Lt., but move it.'  
  
*Geronimo!* was his last thought, before, as he had done a dozen times, in Voyager's   
  
holodecks, Thomas Eugene Paris stepped out into nothingness 


	8. Chapter 8 - Sacrifice of Angels

Sacrifice of Angels  
  
By ChrisTR  
  
****************************************  
  
«How yet resolves the governor of the town?  
  
This is the latest parley we will admit:  
  
Therefore, to our best mercy give yourselves;  
  
Or like to men proud of destruction,  
  
Defy us to our worst: for as I am a soldier, -  
  
A name that, in my thoughts, becomes me best, -  
  
If I begin the battery once again,  
  
I will not leave the half-achieved Harfleur  
  
Till in her ashes she lies buried.  
  
The gates of mercy shall all be shut up;  
  
And the flesh'd soldier, rough and hard of heart,  
  
In liberty of bloody hand shall range,  
  
With conscience wide as hell.»  
  
-William Shakespeare, Henry V.  
  
****************************************  
  
Part 8 – The Sacrifice of Angels  
  
DS9 SEC CAM #3 – Ops   
  
Dukat,Gul | Damarr,Glenn | Vorta,Weyoun | Alphashift  
  
RECORDING – TIME INDEX 11485  
  
[The Defiant and 2 other vessels have broken through all our lines. They are heading right   
  
here. Shall I order pursuit?]  
  
[At once.]  
  
[The Defiant is no match for this station. Sisko wants to commit suicide? I say we let him.]  
  
***  
  
DS9 SEC CAM #6 – Station Security Office  
  
Darat, Glenn – Alphashift | Quark | Zyial  
  
RECORDING – TIME INDEX 12684  
  
[Lunch for Major Kira.]  
  
[Major Kira has already been fed.]  
  
[And I only can imagine the slup you served her. But what I have here is Hasperat   
  
Soufflet.]  
  
[This is a jail. Not a hotel. The Major will eat what the other prisoners eat.]  
  
[Do you know who I am?]  
  
[Gul Dukat's daughter.]  
  
[That's right. Now I suggest you allow us to deliver this food.]  
  
[I can't do that. However I will take the tray to her. After I have examined it.]  
  
[Is that really necessary? It's very delicate. Stop poking it.]  
  
[Now you ruined it.]  
  
***  
  
Trying not to dwell on the fact that he had never done this before in real time, Thomas   
  
Eugene Paris fell.  
  
***  
  
DS9 SEC CAM #5 – Brig  
  
Jem H'Adar | Jem H'Adar | Prisoners, 4  
  
RECORDING – TIME INDEX 12689  
  
[How much longer before they detonate the mine-field?]  
  
[I wish you'd stop asking that!]  
  
[Allright. Noone moves!]  
  
[Brother, I knew you'd come.]  
  
[Hello Rom. It's a surprise to me. Now, stay calom, and where you are. Don't move.   
  
You, deactivate the forcefields. Deactivate them!]  
  
[You just told them not to move.]  
  
[Allright. No-one moves, except you. Release the prisoners.   
  
[Aaargh.]  
  
Alert. Phaser dischargement detected.   
  
[Quark. Take down the forcefields.]  
  
[What? Oh, yes, forcefields.]  
  
Alert. Phaser Dischargement Detected.  
  
Alert. Forcefield failure. Holding cells unsecured.  
  
Station security notified.  
  
[I'd kiss you Quark, but there's no time. We have to find a way to shout down the   
  
Stations weapons. Without weapons, they won't be able to bring down the minefield.]  
  
[I can do that.]  
  
[Allright Rom, you're with me. The rest of you, find a place to hide and be silent.]  
  
[We'll do Major.]  
  
***  
  
For the first few seconds, Tom had no sense of movement or direction.  
  
He flipped over, with still no sensation of fallind, tough he knew from the training   
  
simulations that the surface of Corvus II was rushing up at him at ninety kilometres an   
  
hour.  
  
Then, he felt the abrupt tug of his parachute opening, pulling on his equipment harness.   
  
Now, slowly he descended towards the planet.  
  
He looked up, saw the stars, and a dark figure moving against them.  
  
One of his crewmates, no doubt.  
  
He felt a gentle tugging to one side and wheeled slowly as he descended. Jadzia Dax had   
  
told him that landing with a parachute was like stepping of a curp. Tom recalled her grin as Jadzia had said it.  
  
Beneath him, he saw something moving. He intensively hoped it was Strickler or Data.   
  
***  
  
DS9 SEC CAM #49 – Upper Pylon, Corridor, Section 34  
  
Kira, Major ESCAPED | Rom ESCAPED | Jem H'Adar Troop  
  
RECORDING – time index 12715  
  
Alert. phaser dischargement detected.  
  
Alert. jem H'adar fire detected.  
  
Alert. phaser dischargement detected.  
  
Alert. Phaser dischargement detected.  
  
Alert.  
  
[Get out of here!]  
  
***  
  
DS9 SEC CAM #50 – Cargo Holding Bay 4, Upper Pylon, Sections 35-39  
  
Kira, Major ESCAPED | Rom ESCAPED | Jem H'Adar Troop  
  
RECORDING – time index 12715  
  
Alert. Bajoran phaser fire detected.  
  
Alert. jem H'adar fire detected.  
  
Alert.  
  
[Take cover.]  
  
[You hear that? That's bajoran phaser fire.]  
  
[Why would Dominion troops be using Bajoran weapons.]  
  
Jem H'Adar Troop – Lifesigns terminated.  
  
Entry – Bajoran security team | Founder  
  
[Never underestimate the element of surprise.]  
  
***  
  
Z + 16: 18  
  
'Chakotay, ETA to DS9?'  
  
Janeway did not even try to sound calm and controled. The anguish in her voice was clear   
  
to the entire bridge.   
  
'11 minutes. It's going to be a pretty close thing.' Chakotay responded.   
  
Katherine Janeway's worried look rested, fixed on the viewscreen.  
  
*Soon,* she thought, *soon..*  
  
***  
  
Inside Weyoun's, the Vorta's, quarters, a monitor blinked alive.  
  
It showes the inside of a Jeffreys Tube, two figures in it, one of them working on an   
  
opened panel.  
  
The image on the monitor was the live-feed to one of the numerous cameras Weyoun had   
  
ordered to install, all over the station. No-one did know about them, not even the Founder, Glory to their name.  
  
But with Weyoun on DS9's Ops, the activities inside Jeffreys Tube 44 went by, unnoticed   
  
by everyone.  
  
As the camera slowly zoomed nearer, it became obvious who the figures were.  
  
[How's it going Rom?]  
  
[I wish you'd stop asking that.]  
  
[Sorry, sorry.]  
  
[I think, we're not going to make it Major.]  
  
[Just keep wprking, and we will.]  
  
***   
  
DS9 SEC CAM #3 – Ops   
  
Dukat,Gul | Damarr,Glenn | Vorta,Weyoun | Founder  
  
RECORDING – time index 12734  
  
[Sir, the Klingons have outflanked us. Our lines are beginning to crumble.]  
  
[There's nothing to worry about. In exactly 4 minutes thousands of Dominion warships   
  
will be coming through the wormhole. I just hope the Dominion gets here in time for Sisko   
  
to see it.]  
  
***  
  
'Ben, if I were you, I'd start coming up with a Plan B.'  
  
Sisko, standing behind Jadzia Dax, his arms crossed behind his back, looked at his Old   
  
Friend, but did not say a word. He had enough other things on his mind.  
  
*Soon,* he thought, *soon..*  
  
***  
  
[Almost there. I just need to neutralize the last ODN relays.]  
  
[Good work Rom]  
  
***  
  
DS9 SEC CAM #3 – Ops   
  
Dukat,Gul | Damarr,Glenn | Vorta,Weyoun | Founder  
  
RECORDING – time index 12738  
  
[The last mines have been neutralized. We're ready to detonate the minefield.]  
  
[Fire.]  
  
Graviton beam activated.  
  
Warning. Stations Weapon system is firing.  
  
***  
  
[Done!]  
  
A beeping noise emerged from the panel on which Rom was working.  
  
***  
  
On Voyager's bridge, everybody's eyes were turned towards the   
  
Viewscreen. A series of small explosions rocketed through space.  
  
The mine field was down.  
  
The Alpha Quadrant lost.  
  
A tear ran over Katherine Janeway's cheek   
  
* * *   
  
[ O h - o h . ]   
  
[ W h a t i s i t R o m ? ]   
  
[ T h e c o m p uter is re-routing power, over the DSN relays.]  
  
[What?!]  
  
[Somebody re-programmed the computer to reroute the power relays to…]  
  
[Rom, no techno-babble. What's the problem?]  
  
[I can't deactivate the Weapons system.]  
  
***  
  
On Defiant's bridge, there was a shocked silence. Nobody dared speak.  
  
Nobody trusted his voice enough to speak.  
  
Jadzia Dax almost collapsed in her chair.  
  
'What do we do now Captain?'  
  
'Take us into the Wormhole, Old Man.'  
  
'What the hell!' O'Brien muttered, 'It's just a couple of thousands Dominion warships.'  
  
***  
  
'Into the wormhole?' Chakotay could not believe his ears. 'Captain, there are thousands of   
  
Dominion Warships, waiting for us.'  
  
'I'm aware of that Commander.' Janeway replied calmly, coldly.  
  
'That's a hell of a Plan B.' Kim remarked silently.  
  
Janeway pretended not to have heard.  
  
***  
  
His harness dug into Tom with a sudden, sharp snap. His simulation training paid off, as   
  
he reflexively swung his legs together and bent his knees.  
  
He slammed into dirt as if he had fallen from a 4 metre wall, not a curb.  
  
But he rolled as he had been trained, absorbing the impact along the side of his body.  
  
After detaching his parachute, he ot up, paser in hand.  
  
***  
  
DS9 SEC CAM #3 – Ops   
  
Dukat,Gul | Damarr,Glenn | Vorta,Weyoun | Founder  
  
RECORDING – time index 12748  
  
[Send a message to our listening posts in the Gamma Quadrant. Tell our reinforcements, the Alpha Quadrant awaits them.]  
  
[Sir, the Defiant and two other Federation vessels are heading to the wormhole.]  
  
[Destroy them.]  
  
[Wait!]  
  
***  
  
Voyager, Defiant and Konolwaljow slowed down to full impulse and headed the   
  
wormhole's opening.  
  
***  
  
DS9 SEC CAM #3 – Ops   
  
Dukat,Gul | Damarr,Glenn | Vorta,Weyoun | Founder  
  
RECORDING – time index 12749  
  
[Over 2000 Jem H'Adar ships are waiting for them. Why waste the energy?]  
  
[I'm not sure I agree with you.]  
  
[Let them enter the wormhole. Our ships will take care of them.]  
  
***  
  
The caracteristic blue glimmer surrounded the lone StarFleet vessels, as the wormhole   
  
opened.   
  
***  
  
'Take us in Dax.' Sisko said.  
  
***  
  
'Commander, take us in.' Janeway ordered.  
  
Reluctantly, Chakotay carried out the order.  
  
***  
  
Turning to Dax, Sisko's face softened a bit.  
  
'Full stop, old man. Chief, divert all power to forward shields and weapons.'  
  
'Captain, I'm reading multiple Warp signatures ahead.'  
  
***  
  
'On screen, maximum magnification.'   
  
'On screen, aye ma'am.' Harry Kim sounded surprisingly calm under these circumstances.  
  
The typical bizarre environement of the Wormhole appeared, barely hiding the Dominion   
  
fleet.  
  
'Heaven's sake…' Janeway whispered.  
  
***  
  
'Garak, lock phasers.'  
  
***  
  
'Divert all power to forward shields and weapons. Lock phasers.'  
  
***  
  
'Dax…'  
  
A bright flash of light enveloped Defiant's bridge.  
  
When Sisko openedhis eyes again, he could not see at first. It took several minutes for him to realize that he was standing...nowhere. Everything was blindingly white. *The   
  
prophets...*  
  
'Why have you brought me here?'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Show yourselves. What do you want?'  
  
Without any warning, Sisko found himself in DS9's Security office.  
  
Odo approached him.  
  
The Sisko has returned to us.  
  
Suddenly they were in Quark's bar. Jake was there.  
  
He arrives with questions.  
  
Another scene switch. Ops. Kira talked to him.  
  
There are always questions.  
  
'I didn't ask to come here.' Sisko complained.  
  
Gul Dukat's office.  
  
You desire to end the Game.  
  
'What Game? I don't understand.'  
  
Weyoun. Damarr.   
  
You seek to end your corporal existence.  
  
That cannot be allowed.  
  
Odo.  
  
The Game must not end.  
  
'The Game. You mean my life. Is that what this is about? You don't wan't me to die?'  
  
Dukat  
  
The Game must continue.  
  
You are the Sisko.  
  
'Believe me. I don't want to die. But I have to do everything I can to prevent the Dominion from conquering the Alpha-Quadant. If that means, sacrifying my life, and the lifes of my crew, so be it.'  
  
Jake  
  
We do not agree.  
  
Kira  
  
We find your reason flawed.  
  
Odo  
  
Insufficient.  
  
'I'm sorry you feel that way, but it doesn't change anything. Now, return me to my ship.'  
  
Another flash of light. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the Defiant. But not his Defiant.  
  
'This is not what I meant. I want to return to my reality.'  
  
Damarr  
  
You are the Sisko.  
  
'I am also a StarFleet Captain. I have to do my duty, and I intend to do it.'  
  
Weyoun  
  
The Sisko is beligerant. Aggressive. Adverserial.  
  
'You're damn right, I'm adverserial.' Sisko raged, 'You have no right to interfere with my   
  
life.'  
  
You are not right.  
  
'Fine. You want to interfere? Then do something about those Dominion ships out there.  
  
That is a corporial matter. They do not concern us.  
  
'You can't tell me Bajor doesn't concern you. You sent them Emissarys. You encouraged   
  
them to build their entire religion around you. You told me once you were from Bajor. So   
  
don't tell me you're not concerned with corporial matters. I don't want to see Bajor   
  
destroyed. Neither do you. You want to be Gods. Than be Gods; do a miracle. Stop those   
  
ships. To save Bajor.' he yelled.  
  
We are of Bajor.  
  
The Sisko is intrusive. He tries to control the Game.  
  
A pennance must be exacted.  
  
It is agreed.  
  
We will interfere.  
  
We will help the Sisko.  
  
The Sisko is of Bajor, but he will find no peace there.  
  
Another flash of light blinded him.  
  
He opened his eyes again, to find himself back on Defiant's bridge.  
  
He looked around.  
  
The Others will not interfere anymore. Leave.  
  
Sisko heard the voice in his head, and he wondered. What others? The Dominion Fleet?   
  
Probably...  
  
'Phasers and torpedoes armed. Forward shields at a 100%.' Nog reported.  
  
'Here they come.'   
  
***  
  
'Phasers and torpedoes locked. Shields at full power.' Harry Kim said.  
  
'Here they come.' Chakotay yelled.  
  
***  
  
'Fire on my command.'  
  
****************************************  
  
When can their glory fade?  
  
O the wild charge they made!  
  
All the world wondered.  
  
Honour the charge they made!  
  
Honour the Light Brigade,  
  
Noble six hundred!  
  
Honour the brave and bold!  
  
Long shall the tale be told,  
  
Yay, when our babes are old,  
  
How they rode onward,  
  
Noble six hundred.  
  
-Alfred Tennyson, The Light Brigade  
  
****************************************  
  
***  
  
Tom Paris saw Renton gliding down on his parachute, and it was then that he noticed the   
  
rest of the away-team, some 100 metres away.   
  
Tom pulled down his visor, and instantly the Combat-helmet switched to night-view.  
  
Small projectors cast a green, three-dimensional image of his surroundings around him.  
  
Tom started to jog towards his crew-mates.  
  
***  
  
Standing in front of the view-screen, Sisko could hear Nog and Garak talk.  
  
'There must be thousands of them.' The ensign noted.  
  
'And half of them have locked their phasers on us.' Garak remarked in his typical too-  
  
damn-calm voice.  
  
Sisko briefly looked at them. Turning to Garak, he gave his last instruction before the   
  
coming battle.  
  
'Make every shot count.'  
  
***  
  
*As if I had to tell them. They are a wonderful crew.*  
  
Janeway's 'Make every shot count' was unnecessary, she knew.  
  
'If we don't survive this,' she said, 'I'd like you to know that I am proud I had the   
  
occasion to serve with you. All of you.'  
  
***  
  
Far away, beyond the horizon, an unseen object flared in a silent explosion. Tom knew it   
  
was their shuttle.   
  
They were in trouble now.  
  
***  
  
'Benjamin, something's happening, I don't know what...'  
  
'Look,' Nog yelled, 'The Dominion ships…'  
  
On the viewscreen, the wormhole's structure began to flitter.  
  
The Dominion fleet sparkled blue for an instant, then, was gone.  
  
Stunned, the bridge crew could do nothing but stare.  
  
***  
  
'They've cloaked.' Chakotay suggested.  
  
Kim shook his head.'I'm not picking up any neutrino emissions.'  
  
***  
  
'Then,' Garak asked 'where did they go?'  
  
'Wherever they went, I don't think they're coming back.'  
  
***  
  
DS9 SEC CAM #3 – Ops   
  
Dukat,Gul | Damarr,Glenn | Vorta,Weyoun | Founder  
  
RECORDING – time index 12767  
  
[Sir, the wormhole is opening.]  
  
[The Defiant.]  
  
[Our reinforcements must be right behind.]  
  
[No sir, no sign of them. The wormhole is closing again.]  
  
[They entered the wormhole. WHERE ARE THEY!?]  
  
[I don't know.]  
  
Alert. The station is under attack. Alert.  
  
****************************************  
  
While horse and hero fell,  
  
They that had fought so well  
  
Came through the jaws of Death  
  
Back from the mouth of Hell  
  
All that was left of them,  
  
Left of six hundred.  
  
-Alfred Tennyson, The Light Brigade 


	9. Chapter 9 - Into the Mouth of Hell

Sacrifice of Angels  
  
By ChrisTR  
  
****************************************  
  
«Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more.  
  
In peace there's nothing so becomes a man  
  
As modest stillness and humility:  
  
But when the blast of war blows in our ears,  
  
Then imitate the action of the tiger;  
  
Stiffen the sinews, summon up the blood.  
  
Disguise fair nature with hard-favour'd rage;  
  
Then lend the eye a terrible aspect.  
  
Now set the teeth and stretch the nostrils wide;  
  
Hold hard the breath, and bend up every spirit  
  
To his full height! – On, on, you noble English [...]»  
  
-William Shakespeare, Henry V.  
  
****************************************  
  
Part 9 – The Mouth of Hell  
  
'How the hell did they detect us?' Tom Paris heard Data's voice over his helmet's   
  
speakers. It was strange to hear an android swear.  
  
'I had to change course before we were hit.' Tom reported.   
  
'If they spotted us, because of a course change, the sensor grids they're using must be far   
  
more sensitive than we thought.' Tuvok said.  
  
'We don't have time for this,' Renton interjected 'We still have a mission to complete.'   
  
'I concurr.' The androids voice sounded mecanical this time, without emotions.   
  
*He must have deactivated this emotions-chip of his.* Tom thought *I envy him.*  
  
'Allright, I suggest we complete this task as soon as ossible.' Renton said briskly. He   
  
pointed ahead. '10 kilometres, double time. Strickler on point.'  
  
Tom watched the Lieutenant jogg away. Renton's combative approach was necessary, he   
  
knew. This was the part of the mission the commandos controlled.  
  
Renton pointed at him, her features were ghostly in the soft glow of the firmament,   
  
overlaid by her night-vision goggle. Tom started after Strickler, keeping the Lieutenant's   
  
sensor silhouette centered in his visor. He could hear the rest of the team run behind him.   
  
*I wonder how B'Elanna is doing right now...I hope she's allright.*  
  
***  
  
Standing in the centre of Terok Nor's Ops, Gul Dukat breathed heavily.   
  
'Where ARE THEY, Damarr?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'How can you not know? They entered the Wormhole! Where are they?'  
  
Before his subordinate could respond to his attack, the station shook heavily. The lights   
  
flickered, and the sound of the Red-Alert klaxon sounded.   
  
Alert. station is under attack. Alert.  
  
'The StarFleet vessels have opened fire on us!' Damarr shouted.  
  
'Obviously.' Gul Dukat wanted the Vorta to shut up. He shot Weyoun a deadly glance.   
  
Apparently the Vorta noticed it, even with his weak eyes. He shut up.  
  
'Return fire!'  
  
***  
  
'Sir, our warp engines are down. The Defiant is being badly damaged.' Harry Kim's voice   
  
rang over Voyager's bridge.  
  
'Come about.' Janeway responded 'Target DS9's weapons system, and launch a full   
  
salvoe of Photon Torpedoes.'  
  
'Aye ma'am.'  
  
***  
  
'Shields are failing, sir. Hull integrity compromised.'  
  
Sisko tightened his grip on the consol as he was almost jerked to the ground by the latest   
  
hit DS9's weapons scored.  
  
'Bring us about,' he yelled 'Attack pattern Omega.'  
  
'Sir, it's no use, our weapons are all down. We should leave.' Ensign Nog almost whined.  
  
Defiant's bride was shook again by phaser fire.  
  
'I can't just abandon the other ships!'  
  
'Captain, I'm detecting 2 Jem H'Adar vessels closing in on us.'  
  
'We need to get out of here Benjamin.' Dax whispered, in a demanding tone.  
  
Sisko looked around the bridge, scanning its crew's faces.  
  
'Allright, set course for StarBase 89. Maximum Warp.'  
  
'Aye aye.'  
  
***  
  
The terrain of Corvus II was rough, strewn with boulders. It reminded Tom Paris a bit of   
  
the Moon. But the air was different there. The terraformed regions of the Moon were   
  
oxidrich, smelling of green soil and lush vegetation. Corvus smelled acrid and lifeless. It   
  
was a deserted planet, deserted by the ruthless energy politics of the Cardassian Empire. In it's search for energy sources and military power, Cardassia had exploited the planet to its last, and left uninhabited for years, before the Dominion built it's Storage Facilities on it.  
  
As they ran, Paris' attention kept flicking ahead to their task, to the intelligence reports he   
  
had seen...and to B'Elanna Torres.  
  
***  
  
'Our shields are failing Captain. They are down.' Chakotay yelled from the conn-console.  
  
'We could use some help here.' Janeway remarked 'Where's Defiant?'  
  
'Gone to warp. She was too badly damaged to stay.'  
  
'The Konolwaljow?'  
  
'Drifting.'  
  
'Damn!'  
  
'Sir,' B'Elanna's voice sounded over the intercomm 'we can't take any more hits. The   
  
warp core is de-stabilized. It's gonna take at least half an hour until we have Warp again.'  
  
'We don't have an hour B'Elanna! You have 5 minutes.'  
  
'Captain, I can't..' Torres didn't come any further, as Janeway interrupted the comm-link   
  
angrily.'  
  
'Sir,' Kim cried out, 'a runabout has just started from DS9. It's headed towards us.'  
  
'On screen.'  
  
An image of Deep Space Nine appeared on the view-screen as Harry complied to the order. As it came closer, a moving point of light grew to become one of the Federation runabouts Sisko and his crew had to abandon, some months ago.   
  
'They're hailing us.'  
  
'Let's hear it Harry.'  
  
The picture on the view-sceen was replaced by the face of an angry-looking Jem H'Adar   
  
soldier.  
  
'Prepare your vessel to be boarded.' The soldier said, and right after that, he terminated the communication.  
  
'Janeway to all hands. Intruder alert. Security teams to all sections. Janeway to security.   
  
Open the weapons locker, and make sure everyone's got a phaser.' Turning to the bridge-  
  
crew, she added   
  
'We're not going to surrender this ship without a fight.'  
  
***  
  
'Ensign, have the Jem H'Adar ships broken up pursuit?'  
  
'No sir,' Nog replied 'They are still following us at Warp 8.'  
  
'Benjamin,' Dax exclaimed 'I'm picking up elevated neutrino emissions. A ship, no two   
  
ships are coming out of cloak.'  
  
***  
  
'What ship?' Janeway asked.  
  
Before anyone could espond to her, on the view-screen the runabout heading towards them   
  
exploded silently. Green disruptor beams cut through space where the tiny ship had been,   
  
only seconds ago.  
  
'What the hell...'  
  
***  
  
55 minutes amd 7 kilometres later, Tom Paris came to a halt.  
  
Thankful for the respite, he bent over, hand on his knees, gasping for breath. Running   
  
across broken terrain at night, carrying thirty kilos of equipment, armor, and supplies-that   
  
wasn't part of his job description. *Join StarFleet, see the Galaxy* he thought grimly.   
  
The team leader stood before him, commanding their attention.   
  
'This is it. All systems power down. Stay low.'  
  
Tom followed Renton up the hill, dropping to his belly a few meters from the top, just as   
  
he did.  
  
Then they looked over the rise, and Paris' throat suddenly felt as dry as the rocks he lay   
  
on.  
  
Half a kilometre away, surrounded by fusion powered spotlights, lay their prime objective, ths Storage Facility.  
  
To the side Paris saw an equally bright lit landing pad, safely away from the buildings   
  
inside the perimetre. A Jem H'Adar ship was parked on it.  
  
But there was more.   
  
On the far side of the field they looked upon, Tom saw several low building, looking like   
  
barracks.  
  
He saw the glimmering of force-fields, lining a path leading from the barracks to a large,   
  
open place.  
  
Tom saw figures moving between the force-field. Some of them slowly walked accros the   
  
place, others headed towards it, slowly moving, hesitating from time to time. When one of them hesitated too long, a phaser beam cut through the night. Tom could hear a muffled scream, and when he dared look again, the figure was already being carried away by two others, its limbs dangling lifeless from the body.  
  
He was about to turn towards Renton, to ask what to do now, when he felt a cold metal   
  
object to his neck.   
  
'Don't move, Federation.'  
  
Tom didn't.  
  
He found he couldn't.  
  
***  
  
Two all-too familiar shaped vessels shimmered into existence, and opened fire on the two   
  
Jem H'Adar ships. It all happened so quickly, no-one on Defiant's bridge could quite catch it.  
  
All they saw was a green shimmer as several energy discharges struck the enemy vessels,   
  
quickkly transforming them into two orange-glowing wrecks.  
  
When they had finished the Jem H'Adar, the two bird-like ships turned towards Defiant,   
  
it's weapons system glowing dreadfully.  
  
'Hail them.' Sisko commanded, his voice cold as ice.  
  
***  
  
Z + 16: 27  
  
'Pull back!' Jean-Luc Picard yelled, 'Dive!'  
  
Enterprise's impulse engines glowed brightly, as they tried to stop a giant like the NCC-  
  
1701-D abruptly. Then, guidance thrusters started working, plunging the starship in a   
  
quick dive, evitating collision with a Jem H'Adar capital ship by some hundreds of metres.   
  
Far too close.  
  
'Fire at will, target their Main Engineering.'  
  
The battle was not going all too well.  
  
After Sisko, the commander off the Federation Fleet had broken through all enemy lines,   
  
Picard had assumed command of the operation. As captain of StarFleet's flagship, he was   
  
the most qualified man to do so.  
  
The heavily outnumbered Federation vessels had repelled each attack so far, holding their   
  
positions against an almost invincible enemy.  
  
They had launched a few counter-attacks of their own, each of which was unsuccesful.  
  
The Federation lines were crumbling.  
  
But the lines of the enemy were weakening too.  
  
Yet, the advantage tilted to the Dominion forces.  
  
The battle already lasted for almost 8 hours.  
  
It was time to make a change.   
  
It was time to make history.  
  
***  
  
'Hail them.' Janeway commanded.  
  
Even when the face appeared on the view-screen, she still could not believe it.  
  
'Why are you here?' she asked coldly.  
  
***  
  
'We want to help.'   
  
'You do? You will excuse me if I'm having problems believing that. Why would you want to help us?'   
  
An ice-cold threat sounded in Sisko's voice.  
  
'We are concerned.'  
  
***  
  
'Open a channel to the fleet.'  
  
'Opened.' Riker reported.  
  
'This is Captain Picard. To the whole fleet: Prepare to engage at my command. Attack   
  
pattern Bravo 11. We have to break their lines!'  
  
'The fleet is confirming the order.'  
  
Jean-Luc nodded.  
  
***  
  
'Concerned about what?'  
  
'Balance.'  
  
***  
  
'Balance?' Sisko's voice contained a hint of confusion.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
***  
  
Picard was just about to give the command, when Lt.Haig reported from the Ops station.  
  
'Sir, I'm detecting elevated neutrino emissions.'  
  
'Where?' Picard asked. The last thing he could use right now were some new unknown   
  
enemies.  
  
'Behind enemy lines. Behind our lines. Sir, they're everywhere.'  
  
'Can you identify them?'  
  
Before the Lieutenant could answer him, Picard's attention tilted back to the view-screen,   
  
when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glimmer of green light.  
  
Shortly after, one of the Cardassian vessels before them exploded, shattered its debris   
  
across space.  
  
Then another one. And another one.  
  
Picard saw one of the Cardassian vessels open fire, not on the Federation or Klingon   
  
ships, no, but on some unseen target, behind enemy lines. Instants after, the same vessel   
  
was hit by multiple green disruptor beams.  
  
Picard did not know what was going on, but he instinctively knew that it was an   
  
opportunity which would never return.  
  
'Tell the fleet to attack. We'll use the confusion to our best.'  
  
What was left of the Federation fleet, left of six hundred ships, accelerated to full impulse   
  
and engaged the enemy.  
  
***  
  
Thomas Eugene Paris cried out in pain, when he was kicked by his torturers.   
  
'Get up you scum!' a shadowy figure yelled. There were no lights. Tom could not   
  
determinate anything concrete.  
  
Slowly, Tom stood.  
  
He felt the barrel of a gun being slammed into his back, sending him to the ground again.   
  
He was to weak to stand up. His bruises and wounds ached too much.  
  
When his guards realized that he was going nowhere, they simply dragged him further,   
  
pulling at the handcuffs he wore.  
  
The cuffs cut into his wrists, and he cried out in pain and surprise again.  
  
***  
  
Enterprise fired a salvoe of torpedoes at an enemy ship, still thousands of kilometres away. He saw the green flash, as multiple disruptor beams hit the Cardassian simultaneously with Enterprise's torpedoes.  
  
The Galor-class destroyer exploded silently in an enormous fireball.  
  
Blinded by the flash, Picard looked away. When he turned to the view-screen again, he   
  
finally saw one of the unknown ships. It just emerged from the fireball caused by the   
  
destruction of the Cardassiann vessel, its shields sprinkling with energy as they deflected   
  
the energy of the fire.  
  
The ship was glowing orangedly with the reflection of the explosion.  
  
Yet, Jean-Luc Picard recognized its original colour.   
  
It was green.  
  
It remembered Picard of a bird of prey.  
  
***  
  
After the communication had been terminated, Janeway turned to her bridge crew.  
  
'What do you think?'  
  
Chakotay shrugged. 'Perhaps they really want to help us this time.'  
  
'Perhaps they do. It just may be...'  
  
***  
  
It was a Warbird.  
  
***  
  
The man backhanded Tom again, jerking his head to the right.  
  
Blinded by the spot-lights directed at him, Tom could not see the man's face.  
  
He was Cardassian, that he knew.  
  
The dark figure started circling around the hump Tom was tied to.  
  
'What are the Federation's Defensive plans for Earth?' it said.  
  
Tom gulped. He stared at the wall, unwilling to face his captor.  
  
'Thomas Eugene Paris, Lieutenant, Senior Grade, Registration Alpha-Tango-five-seven-  
  
nine-one-Bravo.'  
  
The Cardassian sighed sadly. 'This could get tidious, Im afraid. You know, we could   
  
make this extremely painful for you. We're good at that.'   
  
He backhanded Tom again.  
  
***  
  
'Sir, the Dominion forces are in retreat. They're fleeing.'  
  
Picard nodded.'We're in no shape to pursuite. Let them go.' Nodding towards the view-  
  
screen, he added 'Hail our benefactors.', an odd tone to his voice.  
  
When the image appeared on the view-screen, the image of a humanoid, wearing a silver   
  
uniform, Jean-Luc Picard could do nothing but stare at it in amazement.  
  
He noticed the pointed ears.  
  
He noticed the hair.  
  
He noticed the colour of the hair.  
  
He noticed the face, in general.  
  
He almost gapsed for air. He didn't trust his eyes.  
  
'Captain Picard,' a bitter-sweet female voice said, 'I told you we'd meet again.'  
  
Picard was at a loss of words. He stared at the woman on the view-screen, and noticed   
  
most of the bridge crew was doing the same.  
  
'Sela...' he whispered.  
  
Sela smirked amusedly.  
  
***  
  
And his eyes have all the seeming  
  
Of a demon's that is dreaming,  
  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming   
  
Throws his shadow on the floor;  
  
And my soul from out that shadow   
  
That lies floating on the floor  
  
Shall be lifted – nevermore!  
  
-Edgar A. Poe, The Raven  
  
***  
  
THE END 


End file.
